


When all is said and done.

by animefan_103



Series: When all is said and done... [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan_103/pseuds/animefan_103
Summary: When all is said and done, you always find out there is more to do then what you have already done.





	1. Chapter 1

Naraku was finally defeated, and the wish was made. The jewel was back in Kagome and life was easy. There was no more big bad interfering with Inuyasha and Kagome being together, at least that's what Inuyasha thought. Kagome, however, didn't want to be with him anymore. He had hurt her to much with Kikyo and his harsh name calling. Sango and Miroku also didn't want to be together because they wanted different things. Miroku didn't want to settle down and live in a slayer village, and train youngsters to kill yokai. He came to respect to many yokai and hanyo through their journey to justify killing them. They were only killed if they were killing without reason and complete mindless beasts. Slayers weren't always discriminate as that. Inuyasha being heartbroken left the village and started traveling. He didn't have either women now and he was in mourning. Koga mated Ayame and finally gave Kagome peace from being his woman. Kagome stayed in the village for a while learning hers and miko training.. Miroku also stayed in the village with Kagome for a time, but both ended up traveling, although not together. They bid each other farewell and separated on really positive notes, hoping to see each other again at some point. Shippo had gone to kitsune school and was learning so much from his peers. Sesshomaru went back to the Western lands once again taking Rin with him. He stopped traveling as so that he would be able to protect Rin from yokai who wanted her dead at his shiro, which he built specifically for Rin and him to have a place to bed down in the winter. 

2 years later is when our story begins...

Kagome sat at the river's edge, watching the sunset, not sure what to do. She traveled for the last two years without direction. She helped those she came across and was selling her salves and herbal remedies. Other then that she lead a very purposeless life. A twig breaking behind her, jerked Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked behind her, only to get smacked on the back of the head. She feel unconscious right away. She awoke briefly only to be hit again, they had traveled a large distance, and Kagome couldn't remember a single thing about it. Kagome woke with a groan. She looked around her not knowing where she was or how she got there. It looked like a dungeon.

“Kagome, is that you?” a familiar voice called out.  
“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked very confused.  
“Yeah, its me,” he said sounding very grumpy.  
“Where are we?” she asked.  
“I have no idea,” a different familiar voice responded.  
“We have been here a long while though,” another voice said. This voice was male, and sorta sounded like Miroku.  
“Yeah, Mamma, a very long time,” Shippo said.  
“Hn,” came a voice that could only belong to Sesshomaru as he was only one that responded that way.  
“How long have you all been here Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru-sama?” Kagome asked her eyes straining in the darkness to try and see her friends and allies.  
“We aren't really sure. I have been here since I left the village,” Inuyasha said only to have a chorus of voice agree.  
“Have they hurt any of you?” Kagome asked worried.  
“ENOUGH!” boomed a loud voice. “You were brought here so that your pack will be reformed and so that you all can help with a new threat to ningen, hanyo and yokai alike. Non will survive if this new threat isn't dealt with.”  
“You know, if you had just asked I would have helped out of my own free will,” Kagome said tartly.  
“All you had to do was ask,” Sango agreed.  
“Right,” another voice scoffed. “The only one that would have helped is the miko.”  
“Indeed,” the first voice said. “ A slayer that hates demons, a hanyo so self centered, he could not see a good thing right in front of him till it was gone, a diayokai that was so busy ruling his lands, he did not think about his pack members, and a young fox kit that abandon his mother without a second thought.”  
“You know what, you big jerk. Judge them all you want but you didn't live their lives and the hardships that went with them. We all decided to go our separate ways. Inuyasha maybe selfish but if he hadn't been he wouldn't have survived as long as he has. Sango doesn't hate all yokai, she was trained to do what she does. I told Shippo to go to school, as he needed to be with yokai, they understand him in ways I never could. Sesshomaru-sama never made any promises to protect anyone of us after dealing with Naraku. Don't talk about things you just don't understand!” Kagome snarled at the voices.  
“Actually, miko, as soon as I allowed you all to be in my pack, even for the one fight, you are permanently pack. So yes this person is right in a way,” Sesshomaru said with an odd note in his voice.  
There was a long silence before the place they were in lit up, and revealed the Kami.  
“Oh, my! I was so disrespectful to the kami. I am so sorry,” Kagome said her head bowed. The kami had brought them here and Kagome had just told them off.  
“Worry not my daughter. We know what kind of spirit you have, and how loyal you are. You will not be punished,” the kami said with a warm laugh. “I am Hachiman, the Kami of war. We will aid you in your new quest.”  
“I am Kichijoten,” The female kami said with a beautiful lilt to her voice. “We the Kami have decided to change you, Kagome, physicaly anyway. You will not be human any longer. Tell me child if you could be any youkai, what one would you choose to be?”  
“No you cant change her. She's perfect the way she is,” Inuyasha said with a snarl.  
“Please don't change my momma,” Shippo said starting to cry.  
“Why do you need to change Kagome?” Sango asked with tears in her eyes.  
“Enough! We change her so shes is better able to protect the shekion no tama,” Hachiman said.  
“I have never thought about it great Kami. I thought that I would always be human,” Kagome confessed.  
“Change her to Inu,” Sesshomaru said softly.  
“And why would we do that, Sesshomaru-sama?” Kichijoten asked him.  
“The miko would have a protector for life if she was inu,” Sesshomaru said coldly, hating to be questioned.  
“Who would claim that right on our daughter?” Hachiman asked angrily.  
“I would,” Sesshomaru said defiantly.  
“What makes you think that you are fit to protect our daughter? What if we decided to leave her human?” Kichijoten asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
“I am the strongest Diayoukai in these lands,” Sesshomaru started factually.  
“Yet you don't love her. Our daughter needs love in order to stay with you,” Hatchiman snarled.  
“Someone needs to protect her heart and well as her body,” Kichijoten snapped. “The jewel can still be tainted even while residing inside of her.”  
“I have come to care for the miko as I would a mate. I haven't pursued her because she was my half brother's love. However, it would seem that they are no longer together, so I am able to make it known how I feel now,” Sesshomaru said looking only at the Kami.  
“What?” Kagome said a little light headed. She had been crushing hard on Sesshomaru since she first saw him in his fathers tomb.  
Kichijoten laughed, “It is so true. You have loved her for a while. I just needed you to admit it young Lord. However there is another that has been in love with our daughter since he first met her.”  
Miroku flushed. No one was supposed to know that he was in love with Kagome and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want to get in her way of having a happy life, even if that meant without him. It appeared, however, the Kami had different ideas.


	2. chapter two

Miroku flushed. No one was supposed to know that he was in love with Kagome and he wanted it to stay that way. It appeared that the Kami had other ideas.   
“Yes, we have other ideas. Kagome needs to know,” Hachiman said with a smirk.   
“Yes she needs to know.” Kichijoten agreed. Kagome looked confused. Who else, unless they ment Inuyasha.   
“I am not interested in Inuyasha, great Kami,” Kagome said politly.  
“The one we are talking of is not Inuyasha. He never loved you for you but for who you used to be,” the female Kami said. Inuyasha looked down at his feet ashamed.  
“That's not true,” Inuyasha exclaimed.  
“Be silent! It's very true. You only loved her because she's Kikyo's reincarnation," Hachiman said angrily.   
“Then who?” Kagome asked very confused. Before the Kami could say anything, Miroku spoke up.  
“I do, Kagome. I know that you only see me as a friend and brother, but I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you,” Miroku confessed. Kagome just gaped at him. She had no idea that he felt that way. Did she miss the signs? The Kami snickered, they got what they wanted. She was in love with both Miroku and Sesshomaru. From what the Kami got from Sesshomaru's thought, he wouldn't mind sharing with the hoshi, if that was what their daughter wished.   
“It seems its been decided. Kagome and Miroku will both be transformed into inuyokai,” Hatchiman stated.   
“Yes that's what will happen and be best for our daughter and the jewel. What's better then having two protectors for it?” Kichijoten said, clapping her hands in delight. Both Miroku and Kagome were enveloped in a bright light transforming them into inuyokai.  
“I will be sending Sango and Inuyasha back to just before they were taken by us. They will not be needed yet for this quest. As for you, Shippo, we will send you to Sesshomaru's shiro,” the Kami of war flicked his wrist and it was done.  
Everyone but Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kagome disappeared. When they transformed, they layed on the ground for a while trying to catch their breath.  
“Wow, Kagome, your so beautiful,” Miroku said in awe. Kagome looked almost the same but she had one pink strip on either cheek and one purple strip beneath that on. The pink strip was like Sesshomaru's, and the purple one was more like a lightning bolt that was horizontal. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“I wasn't before?” Kagome asked with a laugh, teasing Miroku.  
“Thats not what I meant,” Miroku said blushing.  
“I think what Miroku is trying to say is that you are even more stunning no then you were before. You are, by far, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,” Sesshomaru said softly appoaching Kagome. Sesshomaru reached out a hand to touch her thinking her to beautiful to be real. Kagome blushed.   
“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,” Kagome said still blushing. “Miroku, you are so very handsome.”  
“Stay until you three work out the dynamics of you new powers and how your new relationship is going to work. As soon as that's settled you will be automatically transported to the shiro,” Hatchiman said.  
“The quest will make it's self known to you when the time is right. For now Miroku and Kagome, you two will need training in youki and weapons and emotional control,” Kichijoten said with a smile.   
As both Kami disappeared Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at eachother. Unsure of what say or do Kagome sat down on the floor and wouldn't look at either male.


	3. chapter three

Miroku looked so different. His hair had a purple tint to it and it was also longer then it had been. He had two strips on each cheek that were also purple, with fangs and claws. He was very handsome now. Kagome didn't know what to do, she was in lust with both males but she knew that inu didn't share mates, unless it was special circumstances. Miroku also sat, completely overwhelmed by everything. Kagome looked different but the same. Her hair was longer and had a blueish tint to it. She had dainty claws and fangs. If anything he want wanted her more now then he did before. It was very confusing. He wondered if he lost his hoshi powers. He still felt them but he also felt youki. Sesshomaru looked at both of them. They were both calling to his beast like a sirens song. Kagome more then Miroku but it waas still both of them. The feelings he had towards the Miroku had never happened to him before. He wasn't completely against it, it was just new.  
“Well,” Kagome said startling everyone with the break in silence. “Where do we go from here?”  
“That's the question isn't it, Kagome-sama?” Miroku asked. “What I don't understand is why I was transformed to. It's not like you will share, Sesshomaru-sama or that Kagome-sama has feelings for me,” Miroku said confused.  
“I never said that I didn't Miroku,” Kagome said softly.  
“What?” Miroku asked confused.  
“I never said I didn't have feelings for you. I was just so caught up in Inuyasha that no one could enter my heart. I have loved you and Sesshomaru since before the final battle with Naraku,” Kagome confessed, turning red. Miroku stared at Kagome unable to believe what he was hearing.   
“It doesn't matter now. If you mate Sesshomaru there is nothing that ca be between us,” Miroku said resigned.  
“Why is that, hoshi?” Sesshomaru asked, puzzled.  
“Inuyokai don't share their mates,” Miruko stated.  
“There are special circumstances that Inuyokai will share their mates. Only with pack and only if all agree,” Sesshomaru stated. Both Kagome and Miroku looked at him.  
“Really?” Miroku said flatly. There was no way that Kagome was going to agree with this, Miroku thought.  
“What do you mean, Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked.  
“If we all agree then the three of us can mate together. I would be Alpha, Kagome you would be Alpha bitch, and Miroku would be beta just like in a real pack. However, unlike a real pack, Miroku would have Alpha rights and responsibilities. We would all bear two mating marks and belong only to one another. Any pups would be raised by all three of us, and we would all share one room. We would all be together just like a pack only instead of a mated pair there would three,” Sesshomaru explained.  
“Wouldn't that make your pack seem weak?” Miroku asked, not wanting Sesshomaru's status as Lord to be questioned by anyone.  
“No. Only really strong daiyokai can have more then one mate without hurting their pack and standing. I am more then strong enough. However, this decision isn't ours to make, Miroku, it is actually Kagomes. She is Alpha bitch, and therefore had to make the decision about love and the relationship,” Sesshomaru said.   
“Me?” Kagome squeaked, turning red. Both males smiled at the adorable sound.   
“Yes, you,” Sesshomaru said.  
“Okay, well this didn't get awkward fast or anything,” Kagome said turning even redder.  
“I think that's why the Kami made everyone leave, so that it was just us three. That way no one can judge for the decisions that we make,” Miroku said with a smile. There was hope that he just might end up with the woman he had been in love with since the beginning.  
“I just don't want to come across as a slut,” Kagome said softly, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
“What's a slut?” Miroku asked confused.  
“It's a term from my time. It means someone who has lots of sexual partners in a causal way. Not that I think of you two as casual but someone else might. I've already been called a whore once. Don't want to repeat that experience,” Kagome said as the tears fell from her eyes thinking about the incident. Both males growled threatingly, not liking that their female went through such a degrading thing.   
“Inuyasha has no bearing here, Kagome. We will protect you from him or anyone else that doesn't understand,” Miroku vowed, hoping that Sesshomaru would agree.  
“I agree. No one will get away with that again,” Sesshomaru said wanting to kill Inuyasha for a slight against his female, as his eyes bled red. Kagome nodded still feeling weird about wanting both males. Apparently it was up to her though, so she felt that she had to make a decision fast about it.   
“Alright. I want both of you, IF both of you are okay with it. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable,” Kagome said thinking it might be awkward for the two males. This caused both males to laugh, making Kagome very confused.  
“What?” she asked.  
“Miko, you weren't paying attention. The Alpha and the beta agreed on something. That means there is no awkwardness between us. We both love you very much, Miko,” Sesshomaru said sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  
“That's right, Kagome. We both love you and it doesn't matter what anyone else says, thats not going to change,” Miroku said scooting over to cuddle up to her and Sesshomaru. Kagome leaned into both of them, content for the first time since she had come to this era.  
“Alright, then. I want both of you. What about Sango, Miroku?” Kagome asked suddenly.  
“We didn't work out because she wanted different things in life then I did. I was also still very much in love with you to be okay with settling for some other girl,” Miroku sighed.  
“I am so sorry,” Kagome said rubbing Miroku back gently. Both males looked at her and shook their heads with a slight smile.   
“It's not your fault, Kagome,” Miroku said with a smile.  
“Miko, you take on to much. Not everything is your fault or doing. You are very gentle and I worry about your heart being broken,” Sesshomaru said concerned for her. Their Kagome didn't need to be carrying all this guilt over nothing.   
“I am sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to worry anyone,” Kagome said sincerely. It caused both males to groan and then laugh hard at her about it. Their Kagome just didn't get it yet.  
“I think what Sesshomaru is trying to tell you, koishi, is that you don't have to say sorry for everything,” Miroku said as he finally stopped laughing.  
“That is exactly what I mean,” Sesshomaru said laughter very evident in his voice.  
“Oh,” Kagome said. Suddenly she got a cheeky look at her face and said “Sorry.” She was going to bring a lot of laughter to my life, Sesshomaru thought as he laughed. He had never laughed so much in his life. He was very happy with her and their decision to mate, even if there was another male.  
“Koishi, you are very special,” Sesshomaru laughed. “Have we decided then?”  
“I have,” Miroku said.   
“As have I,” Sesshomaru agreed. Both males looked to their female waiting for her to make the decision.  
“Yes, both of you please,” Kagome said making the final decision. Once that was decided they were transported to the shiro like the Kami had said they would be.  
“What are we going to tell the children?” Kagome asked suddenly remebering Rin and Shippo. Both males blinked at her like owls, then they looked at each other. They had forgotten about this children that Kagome and Sesshomaru already had.  
“We will tell them the truth. They will have two fathers and one mother. The truth seems the best at this point,” Sesshomaru said just as the kids came barreling into the room.  
“I agree,” Kagome said.  
“MAMMA,” Shippo yelled, barreling into Kagome, almost knocking her over. If it wasn't for Miroku standing slightly behind her, she would have ended up on her butt.  
“PAPA!” Rin screeched, running to Sesshomaru but stopping just before she ran into him. Rin knew that if she ran into Sesshomaru she would be the one on her butt not him.  
“Rin, hello,” Sesshomaru said, gently patting her head.  
“Shippo!” Kagome said holding her kit close.   
“The three of us have something to tell you. We were visited by the Kami and they made Miroku and Kagome Inuyokai. The three of us are going to be mated. So Rin, Shippo that means you will have Kagome as your mother and Miroku and I as your fathers. Is that alright?” Sesshomaru asked them, knowing that it was going to be fine. The Kami didn't do anything half way. The children looked at them very seriously.   
“Sesshomaru and Miroku will be my papas?” Shippo asked confused. “I thought that Inuyokai don't share mates.”  
“This is special,” Sesshomaru said.  
“I have a mamma and a new papa?” Rin asked excited. She had only wanted just a mamma to go with her papa but now she had two papas and a mamma. She was so happy.  
“That's right, Rin,” Miroku said with a smile.  
“YAY! Move love for us, Shippo. That means your my brother now, Shippo, isn't that exciting?” Rin said clapping her hands loudly causing Miroku and Kagome to flinch at the loud noise. Their ears were more sensitive then they used to be.  
“We are all going to have to be carefull of loud noises from now on. Momma and Miroku's, er...Papa Roku's ears are more sensitive to loud noises then mine are. Okay children?” Sesshomaru told the kids kindly.  
“Okay,” they both said at the same time.  
“Now, Mamma, Papa Roku, and Papa Maru are going to be busy for a lot of days so Jaken, and the servants will be taking care of you till we are done okay?” Sesshomaru again asked gently. He didn't want them upset and uncomfortable but he also wanted to spend time building their bond like mates are supposed to.  
“Okay,” they said again.  
“Off you go children,” Kagome said sending them off with lots of hugs and kisses from her.   
“Very smart, Sesshomaru-sama,” Miroku said approvingly.  
“I should have asked but in the moment I just wanted to get the point across to the children. It worked out well I think. We wont be confused when they call out Papa now,” Sesshomaru said leading them to their private chambers. “When we have completed the mating, I will give you a tour of the shiro. These rooms,” Sesshomaru said, pushing open a large ornate door, “are our private rooms. The servants are only allowed in here to do basic things. They aren't to linger in here and cause their scent to be in here. You will notice, Miroku, that you will not tolerate scents that are not ours in our den or room. Kagome, you won't be as affected by this as we are. Males are typically more territorial then females. However if another female does come in here and leaves her scent you will notice that you will get upset over it. It is normal and as long as you stay in control you will be fine.” As they stepped into the rooms Kagome and Miroku looked around in awe. The room was done in black, white, red, blue, and a very small touch of yellow. They were the colors of the west and Sesshomaru's outfit.  
“Wow, Maru, its beautiful,” Kagome said looking around.  
“It's very beautiful,” Miroku agreed.  
“I am glad that my mates like it. I was very prepared to have to redo this room. I am glad to see that my fears were for not,” Sesshomaru said proud of his rooms. “There is a hot springs, if you two would like to join me.”  
“Hot springs?” Kagome said excitedly. Kagome was very excited about the hot springs. She loved being clean and being in the water. Traveling with Inuyasha didn't allow for bathing all the time and it got on her nerves sometimes. Now she could bath anytime she wanted to and no longer had to be covered in guts and dirt. Sesshomaru took both Kagome and Miroku's hands and lead them down the stairs that lead to the hot springs. Both males stood back and watched as Kagome took in the sights and smells in the bathing area. There was a slight incline into the water and all around the hot spring there was a natural rock formation of seating. There was a shelf full of bathing oils and soaps for them to use as they saw fit. There was also a place that held cloths and towels for them to bath and dry off with. The smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla permeated the bathing area.   
“You will notice that you can smell emotions. You will especially notice that of our females,” Sesshomaru told him in a low voice so that Kagome wouldn't hear them speaking. “You will not like the negative emotions and depending on what caused them, your beast will try and eliminate whatever caused the emotion on our female. I assume that you have heard the beast in your head?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“I have,” Miroku said, in the same low voice.  
“That's your beast. I want to know if it wants to claim Kagome as much as I do?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“It does. It also wants you though,” Miroku confessed.  
“Good. Then there will be no fighting between you and I for her or over her,” Sesshomaru said approvingly.


	4. chapter four

“Are you guys coming in?” Kagome called out to the males who were just standing there. Sesshomaru huffed that he had missed watching his...er their female getting undressed. Miroku laughed knowingly.  
“You are not the only one sad to have missed her getting undressed,” Miroku said in that same low voice so that Kagome wouldn't hear. Both males got undressed and joined her in the hot springs with clothes and unscented soap.  
“We use unscented soap because we prefer the pack scent on our mates. It makes things easier when introducing our pack to others. It makes it known that both the male and female are claimed. In our case both males and female are claimed by each other and its a strong bond,” Sesshomaru explained the soap.  
“I see,” Miroku said accepting.  
“Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked getting her males attention. “Will you be teaching us everything we need to know?”  
“Yes, I will be teaching what I can. There are somethings that you need to know, Kagome, that I can't teach you. I will ask my mother at a later time to be helping with that,” Sesshomaru said.  
“Your mother?” Kagome asked. For some reason she thought that Sesshomaru's mother had died.  
“Yes, she lives in a shiro in the sky,” Sesshomaru explained. “Lesson one, it's important to Inu's that pack bath and groom together.”  
“Why is that? Oh I am starting to sound like a little kid asking why all the time,” Kagome said with a small laugh.  
“That's alright, koishi. Its better to ask then be left wondering why we do the things we do. I want you to ask why we do things. It will also make me look at things and try my best to respond to the questions. It will be a learning experience for all of us. We bath and groom together because of a few reasons. One, it leaves our scent on each other and makes it harder for others to say we are unclaimed. Two, it builds trust, love, respect, and comfort between us all. Three, its a bonding exercise,” Sesshomaru informed both is mates to be. He started washing Kagome and noticed that washing a mate was very different then washing another pack member like Rin. It was more intimate and left him with a feeling of want.  
Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome and stood in front of her, as he tipped her head back with a gentle claw to her chin. He brought his head down to kiss her. The instant his lips touched hers, he was hard with wanting. He pressed his lips a little harder to hers and slightly opened his mouth to run his tongue along the seam of her mouth, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and his tongue mapped ever edge of her mouth. Her fangs were dainty but very sharp, he learned as he caught his tongue on them causing it to bleed. When his blood hit her tongue, she moaned. Sesshomaru continued to kiss her while Miroku moved behind her and kissed her neck on the left side causing her to gasp in pleasure and open her mouth wider for Sesshomaru. Miroku brought his hands from his sides to her breast and started fondling them. He rolled her nipples causeing her to gasp again. Sesshomaru put one hand on her hip and the other went between them to her clit making her arousal flame higher. Kagome broke the kiss with Sesshomaru so she could kiss Miroku, showing him that he was just as important as Sesshomaru. Miroku put his tongue in her mouth tasting both her and Sesshomaru causing both Kagome and Miroku to moan. They broke their kiss and Miroku pushed Kagome gently into Sesshomaru so Miroku could kiss him. Both males tongues dueled for dominance and they could taste Kagome on each other tongues. Kagome watched them taste each other and was getting wetter. If it wasn't for Miroku playing with her breasts, she would have stepped aside and let them go at each other. She moaned and both males looked at her. The hand at her clit started moving faster as Sesshomaru leaned down to take one nipple into his warm mouth.  
“Maru, Miroku. Yes,” She moaned grabbing Sesshomaru's hair, pulling him closer to her breast. Feeling slightly selfish, Kagome tried to give back to her males. She reached in between to grasp their cocks only to get a disapproving growls from both of them.  
“It's about you and your pleasure right now. Don't worry about us. We get pleasure from yours,” Sesshomaru growled around her nipple.  
“That's right,” Miroku said happy Sesshomaru said something. Kagome knew she was going to come and both her males felt it.  
“I am going to come,” Kagome said breathlessly.  
“Come for us, koishi,” Miroku encouraged.  
“Yes, ai, come for us,” Sesshomaru also encouraged, sliding his other hand down so that he could slid two fingers into her weeping core.  
“I am coming,” Kagome groaned. Thankfully she wasn't a loud lover,but she did tense and moaned harder when she did have an orgasm. Luckily she was between both her males or she would have drowned herself. Her legs were so weak and shacky. They quickly washed each other, dried and headed to their rooms for the mating. Sesshomaru carried Kagome with her facing him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist so that his other hand was free for Miroku. Up in the bedroom Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the bed gently. He wondered if he was going to have to explain what was going on if he should just let nature take its course. He was hard again already.  
“Maru, are you okay?” Kagome asked him getting his attention with a hand on his arm.  
“I was just thinking about if I should explain whats going to happen or let instincts and nature take its course,” Sesshomaru said a bit uncertain.  
“Whatever makes you comfortable, ai,” Kagome said.  
“Whatever is best for you, Sesshomaru-sama,” Miroku said at the same time.  
“When we get to the biting part, Miroku you will take Kagome's left side, and I will bite her right side. When we bite Miroku, Kagome, you will take the left side. When you both bite me, Miroku you will take the left side, Kagome you take the right,” Sesshomaru explained. “Instincts will guide you as to when, how hard, and how long to bite for. Your beast will inform you. We will be building our bond for about two or three weeks.”  
Both Sesshomaru's beta and Alpha bitch nodded their heads understanding what he was saying. It took two to three weeks to build a strong healthy bond between a pair, he wasn't sure how long it would take with three of them. Sesshomaru got harder thinking about the next two or three weeks. Hopefully, Kagome would be pupped by the end of it all, if not sooner. Sesshomaru took the lead and brought Miroku to the bed where Kagome waited for them. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and Miroku moved behind her to kiss Kagome's neck. As Sesshomaru kissed her with an open mouth and a moving tongue, Miroku pressed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, flicking out his tongue every once in a while to get a taste of her. It was so stimulating and making her wet and edgy. The more Kagome moved and moaned, the more the males kissed her. Sesshomaru leaned down and put open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. Miroku kissed down her spine and back up again causing shivers to run up and down her whole body. Sesshomaru took a hard peak of her breast into his mouth sucking on her nipple like a pup. Kagome moaned and put her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku brought one of his hands to her slit, and with talented fingers started rubbing circles on her clit. Kagome almost orgasmed when they both stopped and looked at her. She was a beautiful sight to behold. Her face flushed, and her breasts thrust forward begging for attention. Her legs slightly open so that Miroku could play with her moist folds. It caused both males to groan and become unbearably harder. They started their ministrations to her body once again causing Kagome to writhe in pleasure.  
“Oh, gods, that is amazing,” Kagome said.  
“Your so beautiful, Kagome,” Miroku said into her ear as his tongue started to slide down and around the shell of her ear.  
“Let go koishi,” Sesshomaru said slipping two fingers into her slit and thrusting them in and out. “Come for us.”  
“Oh, gods,” Kagome said as she tensed from head to toe. She orgasm so hard, she was shaking. Sesshomaru gently laid her on the bed so that he could enter her hot, wet sex that was still fluttering. He entered her in one thrust going still as he felt her tense with pain. Miroku went up to Kagome and started to play with her nipples and kiss her, turning pain into pleasure.  
“Oh, gods, Sesshomaru start moving please,” Kagome begged, moving her hips.  
“So tight, koishi,” Sesshomaru breathed hotly into her ear as he began thrusting into her. He found a speed and angle they both liked. Kagome gasped, panted and writhed in pleasure beneath him. Miroku sucked on one of her nipples while Sesshomaru sucked on the other.  
“Koishi, we need to switch positions now,” Sesshomaru said pulling out. She switched to all fours and stuck her hear shaped ass in the air, making both males growl with approval.  
“Miroku get under her. We both must bite her at the same time,” Sesshomaru said hoping it wouldn't take long as he was in pain from being on the brink of orgasm for so long. Miroku nodded to his Alpha and got under her right away. Kagome got even wetter at the thought of both males inside her at the same time. She began to whimper as both males pushed their cocks inside of her at the same time. She was laying on Miroku and Sesshomaru was above her. They were both inside all the way and waited just a bit before they started thrusting out of sync with each other so her g spot was always stimulated.  
“Yes, more,” Kagome gasped out. “Faster.” Kagome was close to orgasm again. They felt her walls flutter then clamp down hard on their cocks almost strangling them with how tight she got. Her sharp bark made both males orgasm hard. As they came inside of their female, they bite her causing all their orgasms to go for a lot longer then usual. Their knots were fully formed in their female and they couldn't pull out of her.  
“We can't pull out of you but we can move to the side so we aren't crushing anyone,” Sesshomaru said maneuvering them to their sides.  
“That was amazing,” Kagome said as sleep pounced on her, dragging her under. “I have the most beautiful males ever.”  
Both Miroku and Sesshomaru smiled at their female.  
“I know that I haven't been the kindest to our mate but she's very forgiving isn't she?” Sesshomaru asked with a slight frown on his face.  
“Yes she is. She came to me one day, for advice about you. She had asked me what it would take for her to not love you anymore because you were unattainable for someone such as her. I had asked her why she was in love with you at all when you tried to kill her more then once. You know what she said? She told me that you were trying to over come an obstacle. She just happened to be said obstacle. As for loving you, she said she couldn't help it. You were the most honorable, brave, loyal and caring demon she had ever come across,” Miroku told Sesshomaru looking at the emotions running through his eyes. “For the first time since then, I am glad she didn't give up on you.” Sesshomaru looked at Miroku.  
“For the first time?” he asked.  
“I have always had the slightest hope that Kagome would see me as more then just a friend. First it was Inuyasha that was in the way, then it was you. You make her feel things she's never felt before,” Miroku said. “Its good for her.”  
“Hn,” Sesshomaru said understanding. “I have been wanting her since the first time I saw her in my father tomb. As for trying to kill her, if I wanted her dead, she would be so. I was very confused about my response to her, physically and emotionally. To me she had no power and wasn't worth to be in my clan. To have a mate, they have to bring more power and strength to the clan or they will be challenged all the time. I didn't want her to die that way. Even then though I still wanted her,” Sesshomaru said surprised at how much he shared with Miroku. He was very easy to talk to, and he listened well.  
“Why did you no go to her and ask her to be with you?” Miroku asked.  
“I went to Inuyasha, thinking he was Alpha of the group. He kept saying no and finally threatened to kill Rin if I asked again. To keep Rin safe, I stopped asking. Rin, by that time, was my daughter and I wouldn't allow anything to hurt her,” Sesshomaru said. By this time Kagome woke up enough to hear the question and the answer.  
“He threatened Rin?” Kagome whispered angry tears in her filling her eyes.  
“Koishi,” Sesshomaru said startled. Both males were able to pull out and comfort her now. Sesshomaru licked one side of her face and Miroku the other as tears fell down her cheeks. Both males let out a purring growl that was for comfort, trying to make their mate stop crying without saying anything.  
“No one is supposed to threaten children like that. I don't care the reason. Rin especially, as shes sweet and wonderful and the world will be a dark place without her in it. She has already been through enough. I am going to kill Inuyasha. He knew how I felt about you to. He kept you and I separated for no reason. I don't understand what I did to make him hate me so much,” Kagome said sobbing. It was just one more wound to her heart from someone who claimed, at one time, to love her. Both males looked at each other unsure of what to do for her.  
“Koishi, I think it was just one more way for him to control you,” Miroku said nuzzling her neck where his mating mark was.  
“I agree,” Sesshomaru said also nuzzling his mating mark. The Sesshomaru kissed her. The kiss was ment to sooth and comfort but Kagome took it further and used her tongue to get him to open his mouth for her to explore and map out. She wrapped her tongue around his fangs causing him to groan and harden. She broke the kiss and started kissing Miroku, her tongue demanding entry. He opened his mouth to her and she touched her tongue to his gently then mapped and memorized the texture of his mouth. Then she broke that kiss and wend down his body with hot open mouth kisses that left Miroku hard and panting.  
“Koishi, stop or I will come all over you,” Miroku gasped out. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and did the same open mouth kisses all the way down his body. Both males were hard and ready to rut their female again.  
“Please, lovers, make me forget, just for a little while,” Kagome begged them. Both males entered her at the same time. She was facing Miroku so that he would receive his bite next. It didn't take long for the three of them to reach orgasm again and when they did they bite Miroku, marking him as one of their mates.  
“Thank you,” Kagome whispered drifting back to sleep again.  
“Miroku, please tell me what Inuyasha did to Kagome to make her doubt her self so much,” Sesshomaru asked quietly.  
“He only physically attacked her twice. Once when she first got here and he thought she was Kikyo and the second time what when his demon blood took over. These large scars on her shoulder is from that second time, same with the dots on her up arms. That's where he dug his claws into her. Mostly though it was name calling, belittling, comparing her to Kikyo, telling her she was useless. Take one insult at a time and it wasn't so bad. Not ideal, but not so bad. However it happened every day, all day. When Sango, Shippo and I made a fuss about it he would do it in secret,” Miroku explained.  
“I see,” Sesshomaru said clearly angry with his brother.  
“The more we tried, the worse he would get. It got so bad that Kagome started believing it. There was nothing that the rest of the group could do,” Miroku explained further. Sesshomaru was very upset with what his little miko experienced at the hands of his half brother. She never should have had to go through that. He should have just taken her away when he wanted to mate her, but he tried to be respectful of the group. She never should have been degraded like that, ever.  
“We will love her enough for her to get passed it, that I can promise you. She's strong, Sesshomaru-sama. It will take a lot of love, time and patients on our part though,” Miroku told him.  
“You don't have to call me sama anymore. We share a bed and a mate now,” Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk.  
“Habit, I guess,” Miroku said weakly. Both males felt Kagome stir and her arousal permeated the air around them causing both males to to pull out of her with a groan. Just one more bite to go and they would all be mated with each other.  
“Koishi face me, its time for the Alpha to receive his bite,” Sesshomaru said.  
“Alright,” Kagome said turning and facing him. After Sesshomaru was marked, Sesshomaru began to discreetly sniffing Kagome waiting for her scent to change as their knot didn't last long in her the last time. That was an indication of her being pupped. How he hoped that she was pupped. He would love her even if she wasn't but he really wanted pups of his own and soon.


	5. chapter five

Two days later Sesshomaru noticed that Miroku, Kagome, and his scent were all mixed and he smiled. They were going to have pups.  
“Koishi, you are pupped,” Sesshomaru informed Kagome, very happy with that.  
“I am?” Kagome asked lite up like the brightest light in the darkest night.  
“Wonderful,” Miroku said excited at finally having pups of his own.  
“Lesson two about inuyokai, we are extremely protective, and possessive of our pupped mates. Please don't stray to far from Miroku or I till after the pups are born. We will deal with anything we perceive as a threat to you or our pups,” Sesshomaru warned Kagome, and sort of Miroku.  
“Alright,” Kagome said thinking that it was going to limit her freedoms.  
“You are very tired Koishi, maybe you should sleep,” Miroku said gently, not really wanting to tell her what to do but wanting her to rest.  
“Oh, yes! A nap sounds wonderful,” Kagome said slurring her speech slightly because of how tired she suddenly was. Miroku took her out of the hot springs and dried her off. Sesshomaru helped her get dresssed in a sleeping yakata. Sesshomaru held her while Miroku got dresssed, and Sesshomaru gave her back to Miroku. Sesshomaru got dressed and wen back to their rooms with Miroku and Kagome. Watching Kagome sleep allowed both males to get lost in their thoughts.  
“Sesshomaru. What are we going to do about Inuyasha? My instincts say to get eliminate him for hurting her, but that would hurt her more. How do you deal with that kind of thing besides the argument? The argument I have is nothing compared to what my beast says. I would much rather do what my beast says that what I know I should do. I know that it would kill any feelings from her to me,” Miroku said glancing at his male mate before once again looking at their female.  
“I understand but you have to rule in this. The beast can't win, as the more it wins the more fighting it will do with you,” Sesshomaru warned him. “Your instincts will destroy anything and everything that has, can, or may hurt your mate. If you can get your anger under control that would be best. I want him to hurt to but it will hurt her more, and the last thing we need is to be hurt because we hurt our mate. If you give in to your beast you will either make it submit or I will. You wont like it if I have to make it submit. It will hurt, a lot.”  
“I see. I shall try to get my anger under control. It is hard with him being here though, I do have to admit. I am worried he will corner her when we're not around,” Miroku said honestly as Kagome started muttering in her sleep. “Shh, koishi, we are here. You are safe,” Miroku said rubbing her back letting out that comforting purr growl. Sesshomaru looked at Miroku in a questioning manner.  
“Kagome suffers from nightmares that usually cause her to scream in her sleep,” Miroku informed Sesshomaru.  
“From what?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“Mostly from being here in our time, and what she's been through since being here. Her times are not like ours at all. Hers are peaceful, and no fighting for land or dominance at all. She's very brave as she runs from one danger to the next without any hint of fear. I, sometimes, wished she would get scared so she would stop and find safety somewhere. She just goes from one foe to the next, blindly sometimes. She scares me sometimes,” Miroku said still purr growling and rubbing her back. The love he felt for Kagome was written all over his face.  
“Hn,” Sesshomaru said in agreement as he had seen that a number of times. Kagome started to moan loudly then scream, startling Sesshomaru. Her scream was shrill and terror filled.  
“Kagome, wake up!” Sesshomaru commanded. As soon as Ssesshomaru commanded her to wake up her beast came to the surface growling at him.  
“Submit!,” Sesshomaru commanded her beast.  
“NO!” Kagome's beast said just a forcefully.  
“Your human side is in need of comfort and her mates. SUBMIT!” Sesshomaru snapped using his youki to subdue her.  
“As you wish, but remember you asked for it,” Her beast said releasing her human side. With that Kagome woke up screaming, clawing and crying.  
“Kagome, we are here,” Miroku said trying to contain her flailing limbs.  
“We are here to help you, Kagome,” Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her hair and neck. Kagome stopped moving, but wouldn't stop crying.  
“I am sorry!” Kagome said gasping for air in between sobs. “It was awful.”  
“Don't say sorry miko. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sesshomaru growled wanting to hurt someone or something for their mate so bad. The three of them stayed in their rooms for about a month, rutting and getting to know one another. Their mating markes were pretty and awesomes. Miroku had a blue crescent moon and a pink and black bow. Kagome had a blue crescent moon and a purple swirly hand. Sesshomaru had the hand and the bow. They could feel each others emotions and thoughts when they wanted to. Kagome began feeling guilty that they were neglecting their duties as leaders of the West and parents to two orphans. Rin and Shippo were very thrilled to finally be able to spend time with all three of their parents. Kagome started gibing them lessons in math reading and writing during the day. This pleased both males as they knew she wouldn't be to tired during the day and was taking it easy. They would get up, eat breakfast, pack groom, train in weapons and things inu, then Miroku and Sesshomaru would retire to his study to get things done for the West and Kagome would go teach the children. They would all have supper as a family, then they would bath all together again and they put the children down for the night. Then they adults would retire to their rooms. It went on like that for about three and a half months. Then Kagome started not wanting to be around the yokai or the children because of how big she got.  
“Sesshomaru, Miroku, I am going to go into labor soon. I can feel that my water will break any time now,” Kagome warned her males.  
“Yes, koishi, I sensed that already and have made arrangements. We are leaving for one of my caves,” Sesshomaru said easily, having smelled the change in her before she told them. Kagome nodded, relieved she didn't have to give birth in front of people. She had already decieded that she was going to give birth in her beast form as it would be easier.  
“When do we leave?” Kagome asked as her babies inside her pushed down harder.  
“Now,” Sesshomaru said picking her up and making sure Miroku was with them.  
“I am ready,” Miroku said. They began moving toward the main gate when Kagome gasped.  
“Put me down,” Kagome said to Sesshomaru. Just as Sesshomaru put her on her feet, Kagome shoved him away hard enough for the daiyokai to stubble away from her. It was a good thing she did that because just then her water broke.  
“Sorry,” Kagome said just before she transformed and ran to the caves. Kagome went to the cave that Sesshomaru had already picked out for them. It wasn't to far from the Shiro but far enough that no one would bother them. She started to feel contractions and the birthing progressed fast from there. The first two pups were born and she licked them clean as she let her instincts rule for the most part. She didn't allow them complete control for she didn't want anything to happen to any of her pups. The third pup was born by the time Sesshomaru and Miroku had found her. Three more pups were birthed after that giving them a total of six pups. Three pups looked like Sesshomaru, with the white fur and magenta markings on their faces. The other three look like Miroku with the black and purple hued fur, and the purple markings on their faces.  
“Well done, ai, they are beautiful,” Sesshomaru said as he filled with pride. Both males scented the pups and cleaned them up as well. Kagome, still in her beast form, nuzzled Miroku and Sesshomaru, then their pups.  
“They are absolutely beautiful, just like their mother,” Miroku said with slight tears in his voice. Miroku was so happy to have children of his own..well pups at any rate. The pups were in dog form and they had gold, purple, and blue eyes. There were two girls and four boys. They already had fangs and claws in their puppy forms. They were tiny and had fluffy fur. Their ears were slightly floppy, and before long their eyes went from their normal colors to the red and teal of the demon forms. Before long the pups began rooting at Kagome, who turned to her side and allowed her pups to nurse from her. Both Sesshomaru and Miroku turned into their beast forms and curled close to the pups and their mate. They wanted their pups to get used to their big forms, and for them to get used to having puppies around them when they were so large. The pups nursed and then fell sleep with their mother, curled into her fur and warmth. They buried themselves in her scent. One week later the pups were ready to head home, and meet their brother and sister. Kagome was finally able to take her humanoid form.  
“WOW! I didn't think I would actually miss taking this form, but I really did,” Kagome said with a laugh.  
“I have missed hearing your human voice, Kagome,” Miroku said to her, also taking his human form.  
“Indeed, I, to have missed hearing your human voice,” Sesshomaru said, stoic as always. Six yipping puppies were jumping at their parents whining to be let up. Kagome picked up both girls allowing them to lick her face and love into her neck, their fluffy fur tickling her.  
“Is it time to go home now?” Kagome asked suddenly wanting her real bed.  
“Yes, its time,” Sesshomaru sighed a bit disappointed they had to head home.  
“Sesshomaru if I didn't know any better, it would seem like you didn't want to go home,” Miroku said with a quirked eyebrow.  
“I agree with Miroku, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said with a slight smile.  
“Actually, I don't. I have really enjoyed these last few months and week with you two. Your not demanding or make unreasonable requests to me,” Sesshomaru said truthfully, not sure why he said that. Both Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and then looked at him. They were completely baffled by their usually stoic mate. He never talked about ruling the West and the tole it took on him.  
“Maru, do you need to talk about it before we go?” Kagome asked sweetly.  
“No, I just don't want to go back home,” Sesshomaru said heavily, thinking about all the letters and things he would have to do once he did get home.  
“We are here for you, Sesshomaru. We are mates, therefore we share burdins with each other. We will rule with you if you let us,” Miroku said reaching out and touching Sesshomaru's shoulder. It was the first time that Miroku made the contact between them. Sesshomaru nuzzled into Miroku's hand sighing once more.  
“I am at a loss as to why I should care about some of the things, and complaints people and yokai have. Yokai are complaining about ningen, the ningen are complaining about then hanyou and the hanyou are complaining about everything. That being said I don't want my land war torn because of stupidity,” Sesshomaru said.  
“Let me help you, Sesshomaru. I will take all the complaints and deal with them myself. I will draft letters and get you to sign them, then send them out to the complaining parties,” Kagome offered to him, wanting to make his load lighter.  
“You would do that?” Sesshomaru asked surprised.  
“Of course, I would. Anything for my mate and our lands. I would also like to do a yokai censces in all the lands if we can,” Kagome said frowing alittle.  
“I can help with taking care of the trades part if you like. The West trading with whomever they trade with. I am good at bartering,” Miroku volunteered. Sesshomaru couldn't say anything at first. There were to many emotions to deal with and he was overwhelmed by them all. He was grateful, relieved, thankful and above all loved. He couldn't believe his good fortune in finding these two his mates.  
“I will take you both up on your offers,” Sesshomaru said feeling a little lighter now that he could do more with his time.  
“We will have to hire tutors for the children to continue their studies,” Kagome said with a smile. “Do you remember when the Kami said our new quest would be shown in the future?” Kagome asked the frown marring her pretty face again as she looked at both her males.  
“Yes, what of it?” Sesshomaru asked also frowning wondering where his mate was going with this.  
“I think I might know what it is now,” Kagome said. There was a lengthy silence as Kagome got lost in her thoughts.  
“Koishi?” Sesshomaru said gently, reminding Kagome she had been speaking and never finnished.  
“Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment there. I think we are supposed to help yokai, hanyo and humans work together. In my time there are no yokai, however there should be if everyone is giving birth to litters, clutches of eggs and such,” Kagome said as she thought some more. “It has nothing to do with working together but the fertility of all the yokai.” Kagome kind of mumbled that last part to herself not really paying attention anymore.  
“There are no yokai?” Sesshomaru asked concerned.  
“There is none at all,” Kagome confirmed.


	6. chapter six

Sesshomaru was very concerned that there were no yokai in the future. They had a huge number of births in the last two years of all yokai in the Western lands, however there were a lot of infant deaths in the yokai communities as well. The humans were fine and same with the hanyo. Whatever was affecting the infants was only with the yokai communities and that was worry some. Kagome wanted to take a scences across all the lands, and Sesshomaru thought that was a good idea. He also noticed that as soon as the pups that were weak were gone, that the family couldn't have more pups. Its wasn't that they didn't try and have more, they couldn't have more. It was just like his mother, she could only have Sesshomaru. She had tried to have more and couldn't conceive anymore pups. It didn't look like that was going to be a problem with Kagome, however, thank the Kami.  
“Sesshomaru, I know that it puts more on to us work wise, but I think that we should keep track of the births and deaths in the yokai communities all over, and what types of yokai that are fine and the ones that aren't,” Kagome said. “I will handle this as well as the complaints.” She had a pup in each arm getting ready to head back to the shiro with determination in her heart. She was going to make sure that yokai survived into the future she knew and beyond. She wasn't going to let them go extinct and become myth and legends.  
“I will sends letters to the Lords of the North, East and South and get them to do the something so that we can know who and what species it really effects. I will have them send the results back here so that we can keep track and send information back as to how to help them,” Sesshomaru said to his mate. Sesshomaru also had two pups in his arms and they were sound asleep trusting their dad to keep them safe and sound.  
“That is the most logical course of action,” Miroku said with the last two pups. “I can be the go between if you would like. That way the letters get where they are supposed and the right information gets passed on.”  
“Just because I noticed now doesn't mean I wanted to add to our burdens. I just really would like for our family not to be the only ones that make it to when I was born,” Kagome said. “Please, Sessho let us help you. We can do this, have a little faith in us.” They made it home very quickly. They fed the pups and themselves. Then had a pack bath with the pups, Rin and Shippo, then a good grooming with all of them. They snuggled all eight children until they all fell asleep, then when they were in bed, the three parents went into Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru created a sound barrier as soon as they were in the study.   
“Maru?” Kagome asked wondering what he was doing. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and Miroku and both their eyes were red with lust. “Roku?” Kagome could tell that their beast were at the for front of themselves Both males wanted her here and now. It as a good thing that Kagome healed fast as it didn't look like her males were going to wait at all.  
“Your scent has changed, and its wonderful,” Sesshomaru growled at her, eyes glowing red. He wanted her and wanted her now.  
“There is something different about you, ai,” Miroku said. Kagome looked between the two unsure of what was going on.  
“Maru, what do you mean?” Kagome asked know that she didn't go into heat again.  
“You just smell different than usual. Although its not heat, it's something just as calling,” Sesshomaru said as his cock hardened almost painfully.  
“Can males go through a heat?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru, wondering if that was what was going on with her males.  
“Yes we go through something similar to a heat. Its called a rutting stage. The need to mate or rut if you already have a mate,” Sesshomaru said. It dawned on Kagome what was going on with her two wonderful males.   
“Are you and Miroku going through this right now?” Kagome asked backing away, a little scared that she would end up pupped again.  
“We might be,” Sesshomaru said starting to stalk her. Kagome was running, not because she didn't want it, but because the beast liked a chase and a challenge sometimes. The chase happened because she allowed it, if she had put a stop to it her males would have listened. They loved their alpha bitch and wanted nothing more then to please her when it came to bedroom games. Kagome broke the barrier and started to run, enticing her males into a game of chase before they mated with her.  
“Little minx wants to play,” Miroku said please with Kagome's playful side.  
“Yes lets go get her,” Sesshomaru growled allowing his beast to take over just a bit more. After an intense game of chase and stalk the a round or four of love making, they got to work. Although it seemed the males were less interested in working then trying to get into her pants.   
“I see what you mean, Maru. There are a lot of petty complaints in here that if they would just grow up a little they wouldn't be asking for your intervention. However there are a lot of genuine complaints as well. There is one where the human village is concerned that the yokai are stealing and eating their children. There is a yokai village that can't get food because every time they try, humans try and kill them,” Kagome said very concerned, as one village was starving and the other couldn't continue their family lines. Sesshomaru scowled, wondering how he had missed that. He had already set laws in place about stealing children and not allowing others to eat. Now it as time to reinforce those laws.   
“I don't approve of what either side is doing. There are laws in this land about things like that,” Sesshomaru growled.  
“Then here is what I propose we do. Bring the heads of both villages here, we will mediate a discussion between them, and if they can resolve this on their own that's great, if the talks prove to not be doing well, then we will bring the wrath of the Western lands on their heads,” Kagome suggested to Sesshomaru, hoping he would say yes to her. Sesshomaru took a moment to think about it. He didn't like getting involved in things like this if he didn't have to, however, his mate seemed to think that they didn't have a choice in the matter. Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome wrote messages to the heads of both villages asking them to come to the shiro in on weeks time. She was already trying to work on the human, yokai relationship so there would be yokai in the future. She could only hope it would work and yoaki would make it past this five hundred years. Miroku sent three letters out to the other Lords asking them to take a census of their yokai and send it to the Western lands. He also explained that there was some seer they had that told him yokai wouldn't exist in the future if they didn't do something now. They needed the census to find out why there was no yokai.   
“Meito, are you sure this is going to work?” Miroku asked Kagome.  
“I am not sure that its going to work but we need to try. We are yokai now and if there is none if the future, can we be certain our children make it?” Kagome responded worried about their pups. They worked through the night and well into the next day.   
“I hope this works, koishi. I don't want a future without either of you or our pups,” Sesshomaru said with a tinge of sadness. They were very stressed about the future, and Kagome wondered if she should have just kept it to herself and done this on the down low. Kagome knew that if they weren't in the future she wouldn't see her family again, and she so very badly wanted to see them again. She wanted her mother to know her grandchildren.  
“I have to go patrol our lands and reinforce our presents here,” Sesshomaru said feeling a little restless.  
“I would like to stay here and get things underway about the yokai and human relations,” Kagome said working hard on what she had just started to get things going. She didn't really want him to leave without her but she also knew that there were going to be times that she couldn't go with him.  
“I thought you might. Miroku, stay with our pack, and protect them. I will inform you two if I need help with anything,” Sesshomaru said leaning over Kagome and giving her a gentle kiss.  
“The killing perfection needing help? As if,” Kagome scoffed gently, kissing her mate back with a slight smirk. Sesshomaru loved her teasing, as it meant that she wasn't scared of him at all. He would never admit that however, as it might be perceived as weakness.   
“Make sure you say bye to all our pups,” Kagome reminded him, knowing that he would be gone at least four days. They all decided to see Sesshomaru off at the main gates. Rin and his three pups were all whimpering and sad. Kagome kissed him for all she was worth, her tongue asking fore entrance into his mouth. Sesshomaru kissed her back just as passionatly and tangled his tongue with hers as one hand was in her hair the other around her waist. He didn't want to leave, but at the same time couldn't stay in one spot for long periods of time. Sesshomaru pulled her closed and showed her just how much he was going to miss her. Her tongue and his dueled and played. Kagome's tongue wrapped around his tightly, reminding him of what he would be missing. They broke their kiss and she whispered to him that he better come home soon and in one piece. She didn't want him hurt or need her and she not be there. They were both breathing hard and ready for a good rutting, even though they couldn't. Sesshomaru turned to Miroku and gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.  
“I will see you both when I get back, my soulmates,” Sesshomaru promised heading through the gates, not able to look back. This was the hardest thing he had to do, as his pups and mating were still so new. If he had looked back he never would have left. He loved his pack very much and hated leaving them. Kagome turned into Miroku and cried for just a bit.  
“Koishi, you going to be okay?” Miroku asked Kagome, rubbing her back and watching Sesshomaru's retreating form.  
“I will be fine. There is a lot of work to do, and it will keep me going until he gets back. I do feel better knowing he will still be in the West and won't travel to far from home,” Kagome said smiling through the tears. They both brought the pups inside and feed them lunch, then went back to work. There was something about there being no yokai in the future that was bugging Kagome, only she couldn't figure out what it was. Kagome had take to ruling the Western lands like a duck takes to water. She was firm but fair and dealt with as many things as she could while still making sure she had time for the pack. When night came, Kagome was tired and didn't want to look at another scroll or complaint or anything. As soon as their pups were down, Miroku and Kagome retreated to their rooms. Kagome turned to Miroku and launched herself into his arms, snuggling and nuzzling him.  
“This is our first night together, just the two of us,” Kagome said seductively, grinding her hips into his.  
“Koishi,” Miroku said with a groan putting his hands on her hips, pulling her as close as he could. Kagome groaned at the feel of her mates hard cock against her stomach, and she put her arms around his neck. Pulling his head down for a kiss. It was a slow, languid, kiss that showed both of them just how much they loved each other. Miroku nibbled her lower lip enticing her to open her mouth, but not demanding it. Kagome moaned as she opened her mouth to allow him access. His tongue slowly touched every place he could, her tongue, roof, and her fangs. Kagome gently sucked on his tongue as he slowly tried to withdraw. Miroku groaned into her mouth, and instead of with drawing deepened the kiss, making the kiss more desperate and rougher.   
“I want to make love to you, koibito,” Miroku whispered to her. “May I?”  
“You don't have to ask, sorumeito,” Kagome said working at the knots that held their cloths to their bodies.   
“I know but it's our first time without Sesshomaru, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with just us,” Miroku said, his husky voice making her shiver. They undressed each other slowly and pressed open mouthed kisses to skin that was reveled inch by inch. Miroku completely exposed Kagome and drank in the sight of her. She as beautiful with her marking all over her body. She stood there and let him look without embarrassment or fear that he wouldn't like what he saw. She was proud of her body. She had muscle definition in her arms and shoulders and a flat stomach. Although she had stretch marks from her pregnancy, they weren't an embarrassment to her. They were marks of life and unconditional love. She had high pert breast, even though she nursed her pups, and well groomed curls and the juncture of her thighs. She had a elegant neck and the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The small pointed ears, her strips accented her high cheek bones well. Her blue eyes that were usually warm and inviting, were dark and lust filled. Her full plump lips begged for kisses and attention. So Miroku did just that, he kissed her as she undressed him. She broke the kiss and pressed open mouth kisses down his neck and chest only to be stopped but Miroku bringing her back up.   
“I want to make love to you,” He said with love in his eyes. He had loved this women since he first saw her when she was 15. Kagome nodded to him and released control even though she was alpha.   
“Alright, Miroku,” Kagome said, allowing him to do with her what he pleased. She as so turned on she could barely see straight.   
“Mamma?” Shippo called from outside. Both Miroku and Kagome froze at the sound of their sons voice.   
“Yes, love?” Kagome said suddely concerned. He never bothered them after he went to bed, so the fact that he as there meant something as wrong.  
“I am scared. There was someone outside my rooms,” Shippo said starting to cry.  
“Come in, Shippo. Miroku, could you please go check on our pups?” Kagome asked kindly as they got dressed again. “Bring them here and we will pack sleep tonight.”  
“Yes, ai,” Miroku said worriedly rushing to their children's rooms. Miroku burst into their rooms finding Rin and her two sisters, Emiko and Aiko were missing. Miroku check on the boys to find them dying from wounds inflicted to their throats and stomachs. Miroku howled a mournful howl then roared loud enough to shack the shiro. Kagome put a barrier around her room and ran to her other children's rooms wondering what hell was going on. The guards rushed into the shiro and straight to their Lady and Lord.  
“Search the grounds, find whoever did this! I can use my riki to heal our pups Miroku I promise,” Kagome said desperately trying to calm herself and Miroku down. There was no decipherable scent and that made Kagome start thinking as she tried to heal her pups. It also meant that it was someone that was already living here that did it to them. Miroku picked up the first born son, Nori, and started licking his wounds hoping that it would help his pup and mate as she tried to heal them. Tears streaming down Miroku face as he realized there was nothing they could do for their pups.  
“There is nothing we can do for them meito,” Miroku said without a trace of tears in his voice. He was going numb and starting to want to feel anything.   
“NO! There has to be a way!” Kagome screeched sobbing as she help her pups to her. “How am I going to face Sesshomaru? How am I supposed to keep going? Rin, Emiko and Aiko were missing and now our sons? I don't think so,” Kagome said more determined then anything to bring them back from the brink of death.


	7. chapter seven

“My Lord! My Lord, wait,” a voice called out to Sesshomaru. He had been gone less then a day, so it was easy to find him. Sesshomaru was annoyed with the interruption as he just wanted to get this done and go home to see his pups and mates. He turned with a glare.   
“What is it?” Sesshomaru snapped at the messenger.  
“You are needed at home right now, my Lord,” the messenger said panting for running. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, wondering who would have the audacity to order the Lord of the Western lands about. “No one orders this Sesshomaru to do anything he does not wish to do,” Sesshomaru said coldly.  
“The message is from Lady Kagome. She needs you at home, as something happened,” the messenger said paling slightly.  
“What happened?” Sesshomaru said worried. It wasn't like Kagome to give him orders or to send someone to get him.  
“I am not sure what happened all I know is that Lady Kagome needs you home now and that it has something to do with the pups,” the messenger said worried that he was going to die. Then the messenger realized that he was talking to air, turned and headed home at a slower run.  
Sesshomaru realized that he felt grief through his mating bonds and then determination the likes of which he has never felt from someone before. Sesshomaru also realized that getting home by running wasn't the fastest way he could go so he used his orb to get home. When he arrived home there were only two guards waiting for him.  
“Where are my mates?” Sesshomaru snarled his eyes going red.  
“There are in your pups rooms, my Lord,” the guards responded quickly but reverently. This was their Lord after all and anything short of that would snap the leash on his self control. Sesshomaru as getting more and more angry, and scared. He never felt fear like this in his life and he didn't like it. He got to his pups rooms to see Kagome wrapped in Miroku's embrace with tears running down both their faces.   
“What happened?” Sesshomaru asked demanding a response right away. Sesshomaru didn't see Rin, Emiko or Aiko and it caused a frown to form on his face. Masashi, Seiichi, and Takeo seemed to be living but just barley. Nori, however seems to have passed from this life and on to the next. He didn't understand where the female pups where or Shippo, their kit was.   
“Shippo. I have to tell Shippo,” Kagome mumbled not wanting to be near anyone at all. She went running back to their rooms to check on their oldest son.   
“Shippo. It's okay to come out now. Sesshomaru is home, and its safe now,” Kagome called gently suddenly scared that her barrier wasn't enough and someone had gotten Shippo to. Shippo peaked out from under the furs and the two mokomoko-sama.  
“Mamma, what happened? Where are my brothers and sisters?” Shippo asked needing answers. Kagome choked back a sob wondering how to explain this without making Shippo feel like it was his fault or that he wasn't safe here.   
“To be honest, Shippo, I don't know what happened. However, Rin, Emiko, and Aiko are missing. Masashi, Seiichi, and Takeo need me more then ever, and Nori...” Kagome trailed off not wanting to think about her youngest son.  
“What happened to Nori, Mamma?” Shippo said still crying and holding on to her needing the comfort.   
“Nori died,” Kagome said her voice catching on a sob.   
“Why Mamma? Why would someone do that to little pups? They are innocent, sweet and defenseless,” Shippo said sobbing into her shoulder.  
“I don't know baby, I just don't know,” Kagome said crying with her son for the life that had never really lived.  
Sesshomaru looked at tenseiga and knew that Nori was gone. Sesshomaru knelt down to the pups Kagome had put back in their cribs and touched them all making sure they still lived as the smell of death was all around. Then he picked up Nori and roared out his grief and anger at the loss of one of the pups and the three missing ones. It shook the shiro to its foundation making every one in the Western lands aware that their Lord was grieving and pissed off.   
“What happened Miroku?” Sesshomaru asked his mate gently, trying to remember he wasn't the only one with grief and sadness in their heart.  
“We don't know. Kagome and I were in our rooms when Shippo knocked on our door to let us know he was scared because someone had been outside his door. Kagome asked me to check on the other pups and I found this. Rin, Emiko, and Aiko were missing and Masashi, Seichii, Takeo, and Nori were in really bad shape. Kagome was able to heal Masashi, Seichi and Takeo. When she got to Nori, her riki wouldn't respond anymore, and he was gone. She also sent the guards to search the grounds for whoever had done it. There was no distinctive scent though so its going to be harder to find them,” Miroku said his eyes dry and heart hardened. Sesshomaru went into Rin's room and started sniffing around still holding Nori to his chest. He couldn't bring himself to put him down as of yet. It would mean that he was really gone, and Sesshomaru couldn't deal with that yet. He was angry someone came at him and his mates through his pups. There was no scent that wasn't supposed to be there at all. That means it was someone in the shiro already, so a servant or a guard.  
“Kagome,” Sesshomaru whispered suddenly feeling nothing through her side of the bond. He walked back into the room that held his males pups and made sure they were okay before he went to find Kagome. Sesshomaru ran down the hallway to go find their female, Miroku hot on his heels. He felt nothing from her, no grief, anger, pain or dispare. There was an empty void, where there as once a sunny disposition, and other positive emotions. Sometimes negative emotions but not usually, so feeling absolutely nothing was very terrifying. When Sesshomaru and Miroku got to their rooms, they saw Kagome sitting in the middle of their bed with Shippo in her arms. She was blankly staring at the wall and Shippo was sleeping. The smell of grief was very strong in this room.  
“Kagome, sorumeito, are you...” Sesshomaru trailed off knowing that he was about to ask a stupied question. No, she wasn't okay, but she would be eventually. They all would be, but he needed something to snap her out of her almost catatonic like state.   
“I don't deserve to be Alpha bitch of the pack, Sesshomaru. I don't deserve to be a mate or a mother,” Kagome said unemotionally, she felt nothing, she was nothing. Sesshomaru walked over to her and went to put his arms around her.  
“DON'T TOUCH ME!” Kagome screamed at him gently putting Shippo down. “I don't deserve anything.” Kagome ran out of their room leaving a very confused Sesshomaru and Miroku behind. She needed to run away from the pain, and headed east towards where Koga home was.  
Sesshomaru was so startled by the scream he couldn't think to try and stop her.  
“Kagome!” Miroku said reaching out to grab her arm gently, Kagome however evaded his touch and continued running.  
“What are you not telling me Miroku? Why does it seem like Kagome blames herself for this?” Sesshomaru snapped, wondering what his mates where keeping from him.  
“We were taking time for ourselves, and she feels like she was selfish. She just wanted to bond with me one on one. If she was actually being selfish, then so was I. I, however, don't feel that way. If we had stayed in that room there is no guarantee that we wouldn't also be dead,” Miroku said honestly. Sesshomaru scowled at Miroku. Why would Kagome feel that way? She as allowed to take time for herself or just with her mates. There was also no guarantee that this wouldn't have happened if Sesshomaru had been there either. She needed to build a strong bond with them and they needed to build a strong bond with her. It was good for all of them to have one on one bonding time.   
“She's allowed to bond and take time for herself, however she sees fit. She's not the only one that is supposed to be protecting our pups. It's on everyone in the shiro to do so. I will be taking time and interrogating everyone,” Sesshomaru said a little sad that someone who was supposed to be loyal to the Western Lord did this.  
“The first thing she said was how am I going to face Sesshomaru? She was worried about you and how you were going to react. I know that you wont blame us, you will only blame the person responsible for this horrible deed,” Miroku stated. “I think because she blames herself, Kagome thinks you will to.”  
“I am going to go find her and bring her home. We should be grieving as a pack and we should start looking for our girls,” Sesshomaru said with a small sigh, heading for the front gates. Sesshomaru hoped that she as to distraught to hide her aura, scent, yoki and riki, only for the reason that it would make it easier to find her. That was not to be the case. She was hiding and not feeling anything, and that scared Sesshomaru. The lack of feelings from his mate scared him to his core and made him wonder if she was going to do something stupid.


	8. chapter eight

Kagome hid everything, her aura, yoki, scent and riki. She couldn't bare to look at her mates. She had neglected her duties and one of her pups was dead because of it. She didn't deserve to be the Alpha bitch or a mate or a mother. She couldn't protect anyone or anything. She didn't even know why she had tried. Kagome felt like a fool thinking that she was going to get her happily ever after with the two men she had been in love with for years. Inuyasha was right all these years. She was useless and good for nothing. She hid in a cave far away from the shiro and sobbed into her arms. It as dark and she was by herself so she allowed herself the freedom to cry and mourn.  
Sesshomaru headed east trying to find his lost mate when his beast raised its head and started talking to him.  
“Mate doesn't want us anymore? What did you do?” the beast asked accusingly.   
“Mate loves us, shes just confused right now. We also weren't there when our pups were attacked and one died,” Sesshomaru said as he used his nose to try and find her. Kagome had taken to the training really well and the concealment she used blocked everything. He didn't find Kagome but he did find Koga.   
“What are you doing here mutt?” Koga snarled thinking that it was Inuyasha.  
“I am not a mutt. You should address this Sesshomaru better then that, as he is the Lord of the Western lands,” Sesshomaru growled back, using his yoki to push Koga down.  
“Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?” the ookami asked hoping that it was enough that Sesshomaru would bring in his yoki.   
“I am looking for Kagome, my mate. She was Inuyokai and ran this way after something happened at the shiro. Are you able to sniff her out?” Sesshomaru asked, even though it was a blow to his pride he couldn't just demand as he was no longer in the Western lands.  
“I can try. I will say this though, if she doesn't want to be found she wont be,” Koga said with a shrug. Sesshomaru looked at Koga, knowing he was right, but Sesshomaru needed her.   
“We had something tragic happen at the shiro and we need her NOW!” Sesshomaru snapped, not liking that Koga was right and that he had to ask for help in the first place.  
“Alright, I will see what I can do,” Koga said trying to calm the daiyokai down. Koga could feel Sesshomaru's yoki trying to get out of control and take over him. He wondered what happened as this demon was so in control it was appalling. “I will to go to the edge of our borders to see if I can catch her scent,” Koga said calmly. “I would also like to get some of my trackers. The more noses the better.” At Sesshomaru's nod, Koga howled for his trackers and some of his pack. When they gathered to him, Koga explained that Kagome was missing and they needed to find her. Something happened and she shouldn't be alone. Sesshomaru was starting to worry even more about his mate, as he still hadn't found her at it as nighttime now. He still couldn't feel anything from their bond. The longer he couldn't feel anything, the longer she would be lost and alone. Kagome was a every emotional creature and not feeling anything was bad. Once she started to feel again she as going to collapse into her depression and it would be that much harder getting her out of it.   
'Miroku, do you feel anything from her?' Sesshomaru asked him through their mental bond.  
'Shes hurting very badly. She also doesn't want to be found but shes close to where Koga's den is,' Miroku thought back to Sesshomaru.  
“Shes close to your dens, Koga,” Sesshomaru told Koga who gave him a weird look.  
“How do you know that?” Koga asked not sure he wanted know.  
“Miroku is also one of my mates, and he can get things out of a bond that I am unable to,” Sesshomaru said not realizing that he dropped the imperial speech patterns.  
“Your mated to Kagome and Miroku?” Koga asked confused.  
“What of it?” Sesshomaru said very coldly.  
“I didn't think that Inuyokai took more then one mate,” Kago said with a quirked eyebrow.  
“We don't usually. We need to find Kagome,” Sesshomaru said impatient with the delay.  
“Alright, there is ten caves around my dens. We will check all of them,” Koga said dispersing his trackers. Koga the started running to the caves closest to his den. They checked nine of them and Koga stopped just before the tenth one. “If she is not here, we don't have anymore near our dens. She might have moved from there, and may not be on my lands anymore,” Koga warned Sesshomaru. “I will still help you though, Sesshomaru-sama. I want Kagome safe as she is my friend.”  
Sesshomaru swallowed his pride and looked at Koga. “Thank you,” Sesshomaru said with a slight bow.   
“Your welcome, Lord Sesshomaru,” Koga said more then a little shocked at the words and actions. It was really weird having the great daiyokai, Lord Sesshomaru, say thank you and not being cold and emotionless. In the tenth cave there was Kagome curled into a ball on the floor. She appeared to be sleeping after crying a lot.  
“I have it from here,” Sesshomaru said dismissing him, and walking toward the love of his life.  
“Alright,” Koga said reluctant to leave as there as another Lord very close to his den. He was also worried about Kagome, he had never seen her like this.  
“Leave NOW!” Sesshomaru said his eyes flashing red at Koga, warning him away from his mate. Sesshomaru waited until Koga left before going to his mate.  
“Meito?” Sesshomaru called quietly.   
“How did you find me?” Kagome asked in a dead voice.  
“Miroku,” Sesshomaru said, slowly approaching her, so she wouldn't run again.  
“I had forgotten he could do that,” Kagome said still not moving, not even to watch him approach her.  
“Itoshii, let me hold you and grieve with you. It's not your fault. Whoever did this, koishi, wanted to divide us. I love you, Kagome. Nothing could change that. You are allowed to have time for yourself with your mates or without your mates. We do it all the time. This doesn't make you a bad Alpha bitch, or a bad mate, or mother. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you are a great Alpha bitch, mate and an amazing mother to our pups. We will get the girls back, I will see to it,” Sesshomaru vowed to her as he sat down next her curled up body. Kagome curled tighter on herself as Sesshomaru spoke, as if each and every positive thing he said was a wound inflicted on her soul.   
“If I was any of those things we wouldn't have lost Nori, and the girls would be tucked safely in their beds not kidnapped,” Kagome sucked in a breath sharply as she tried not to cry again. Sesshomaru frowned unsure of what to do. He wanted to shake her, and comfort her at the same time.  
“It's not your fault,” Sesshomaru said with tears in his eyes. He never cried but now he couldn't help it. His mate wouldn't grieve with him and one of his pups was dead, and three were missing. “Koishi, we need you. We need to grieve as a pack, together. I need you, Kagome.” Sesshomarus voice broke and tears flood his eyes and ran down his cheeks. The calm facade broke and with it so did he. Sesshomaru gave gut wrenching, heart braking, soul searing sobs. He hid his face not wanting his mate to see him weak and unable to deal with it anymore. Sesshomaru felt Kagome through the bond. As so as he started to feel her, he realized that he blocked her out. He had been trying to stay strong and solid for them and to do that blocked them both out. He kept his face covered them felt arms go around him and tears falling on him that were not his own.  
“It's not your fault either, Sesshomaru. You have to patrol our lands and make sure we are safe. I am so sorry koishi. I know it's not my fault or your or Mirokus or Shippos. SHIPPO!!!! Is our son okay? I forgot about him for a moment. We can take sometime though as long as he's okay. We will get through this right, Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked needing someone to reassure her. There was a surge of excitement and happiness from Miroku's side of the bond.  
“What the hell?” Kagome asked confused. They had no idea what just happened and were to far away to get a thought through to Miroku.


	9. chapter nine

Miroku as so excited that Sesshomaru's mother came to visit. She wouldn't allow her grandpups to be hurt or dead, so she brought Nori back with the meido stone. She hated using that thing but for her grandpups she would do anything. They were beautiful and fluffy, just like their father was at their age.  
“Thank you so much Lady Inukimi,” Miroku said with a bow, happy that his son was alive and well.  
“Please just call me mother, and this pup is my grandpup as if I would let his life be cut short,” Inukimi said with a haughty tone to her voice although she wasn't trying to be nasty to this male her son claimed as his other mate. “Why did my son choose to mate with you as well as the miko?”  
“I am not sure Lady...er mother. I do know that we both love Kagome though,” Miroku respectfully responded to her inquiry.  
“I wonder what my son was thinking. Two mates are hard to keep entertained and you have to have great stamina if you are going to try and keep up with two. Not that my son is lacking in anything but common sense. He also has a human in his shiro. I will wait for him and your female so that I may meet her and speak to him,” Inukimi said with a gentle smile.  
Sesshomaru and Kagome ran towards the shiro, and wondered if Miroku was okay or if he just lost his mind. Sesshomaru lost his patients with running and grabbed Kagome and orbed them home. They both went up the stairs to their rooms to find out what Miroku was so happy about. They stopped and just stared as Nori was in his crib gurgling happily. Kagome burst into happy tears and buried herself into Sesshomaru who was just as happy, but confused.  
“Who did this, Miroku?” Sesshomaru asked wanting to thank that person with all his heart.  
“Your mother,” Miroku responded getting a pinched look from his mate.  
“Now, now Sesshomaru, is that anyway to look after I did a favor for you?” Inukimi said with a snicker at the look on his face.  
“Mother,” Sesshomaru said coldly. He didn't like her attitude towards anyone. If she wanted to she could get really nasty like she did with Rin. Inukimi quirked an eyebrow wondering if her son would ever forgive her and his father for the lesson he needed to be taught.  
“So you finally found someone to protect just like your father wanted for you,” Inukimi said with a genuine smile.  
“More then one,” Sesshomaru said with a equally genuine smile, as he put his arms around both his mates. He had never been more content in his life.   
“PAPA!!!!!” Sesshomaru whipped around to see Rin, Emiko, and Aiko. Rin was walking towards him holding Emiko, and a beautiful nine tailed fox holding Aiko in her arms.   
“Where were you guys?” Kagome asked Rin so relieved she almost passed out.  
“I am sorry to worry you my Lords and Ladies. I am also sorry for intruding on family time, however, I thought it was best to bring the girls back to you,” the fox said with a bow handing Aiko over to Miroku as Kagome took Rin and Emiko.  
“Thank you for keeping them safe,” Kagome said with tears in her eyes, although not falling.  
“Shinju, why did you take them in the first place?” Sesshomaru asked her.  
“I felt something odd from Lady Rin's room, so I grabbed the two female pups and Rin and hid them. By the time I got back to the four males, it was to late. I am so sorry,” Shinju said prostrating herself before her Lord awaiting punishment. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other confused, then at Sesshomaru for answers.  
“Thank you, Shinju. Gather the rest we need to find out who dare try and strike against the West this way,” Sesshomaru commanded her, feeling no need to punish her as she saved his four other pups.  
“Shinju, if there is anything I can do for you I will do it as a thank you for all you have done for us,” Kagome said. As Shinju bowed and left them to their pups, Kagome quirked an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. “Who is Shinju and the rest of what?” Kagome asked.  
“Shinju is part of our guard. I have her and nine other eight or more tailed fox that serve us. They are elite group of spies. They are all able to get in and out without being noticed or scented. They are fast and good at their jobs,” Sesshomaru explained.  
“Oh,” Kagome said nodding like she understood. Kagome had no idea what her mate was talking about. Then all of a sudden Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each wondering if she had lost her mind with all the ups and downs of today. They also wondered what the hell was so funny.  
“Kagome, koishi, what's so funny?” Miroku asked her seriously thinking she lost her mind.  
“I know what happened,” Kagome said suddenly very seriouse. “It was a fox. It had to be. They are one of the only yokai species that can meld with the shadows and not leave a trace of their scent at the same time.” What she said made Sesshomaru think about things, but it just made Miroku wonder what was so funny all the more.  
“Kagome, what as so funny?” Miroku asked one more time.  
“Oh, Emiko got her cold nose stuck in my sleeve and started climbing up it. It tickled because she still has that downy like fur on her,” Kagome said with a laugh as she lifted up her sleeve to show her males what had happened. There was Emiko buried in her mother's sleeve, snoozing, and very happy with where she was. Both males laughed, the hardship and emotional roller coaster they were on today caught up with them finally and all the adults found they were tired. The children all rubbed their eyes and complained about being tired and wanting to get some sleep.  
“Everyone is going to sleep in one place today, as I don't think any of us will sleep without being together. That and Shippo doesn't know that Rin is home yet,” Sesshomaru said picking up two of the males and Miroku picking up the other two. Rin carried Aiko and Kagome carried Emiko in her sleeve. The words Sesshomaru said to the pups caused suck a ruckus they had a hard time getting the pups down. All the pups where yipping, barking and prancing around letting everyone around them know that they were very excited. All the pups slept in the middle of the three parents, with Miroku on one side, Sesshomaru on the other, as Kagome transformed into a dog and laid at the foot of the bed. She was one fourth her usual size so she could actually fit in the shiro. Shinju sat outside their room protecting them from anyone trying to get in to get at the pups.   
“Lord Sesshomaru there is a maid out here wanting to see Lady Kagome,” Shinju called quietly knowing that the Lord of the West would hear her anyway.   
“Who is it?” Sesshomaru asked just as quietly.  
“She won't say. She has three tails and brown. Not someone I recognize from the shiro regulars,” Shirju stated a little concerned about this fox no one knew.  
“I will come out and meet this fox. The only ones at the shiro are orange and white. The brown foxes are known for their trickery,” Sesshomaru said, getting dressed for the day and meeting Shinju in the hallway. Shinju showed Sesshomaru where she stashed the fox.   
“I have Daisuke gaurding your pack,” Shinju said staying with Sesshomaru, knowing that he wouldn't need her, however didn't want to leave her Lord so that he didn't have to deal with it alone.   
“Thank you, Shinju. I want your help interrogating her,” Sesshomaru demanded not trusting himself to keep her alive long if she had anything to do with his pups being hurt, and one dying. As Sesshomaru walked into the public receiving rooms, he looked at the fox and had no idea who she was.   
“Who are you?” Sesshomaru demanded to know.  
“You won't get anything out of me, so you might as well kill me now, dog,” the fox snapped lashing her three tails.  
“I can take it from here if you would like, my Lord, so that you can get back to your pack,” Shinju offered. “I will take her to the compound, so that shes not seen or heard.”  
“Will Daisuke watch my pups?” Sesshomaru asked Shinju, as she was in charge of the shadow foxes he had in his guard.  
“Of course, my Lord. Daisuke was interrogated and inducted by me. His loyalty is deep, and if he is not, I will execute him my self,” Shinju replied to her Lord, know that Daisuke was very loyal to Sesshomaru and had been before he became one of the ten. Shinju headed toward Sesshomaru's private rooms to talk to Daisuke. “Daisuke, stay with the pups. Lady Kagome and Lord Miroku are needed by Lord Sesshomaru. They will be coming with me, as we all need to interrogate a prisoner.”  
Kagome and Miroku nodded and turned to fallow. Then Kagome stopped and walked back to her pups, to sit down with them. Miroku looked at her confused.  
“Kagome?” Miroku said with a question in his voice.  
“I am going to wait for Sesshomaru to get me. It's not you, Shinju, I am just worried about my pups. My instincts are say to stay here until Sesshomaru-sama comes to get me, so I will do that,” Kagome said softly.  
“That's fine, Lady Kagome. I will talk to Lord Sesshomaru and get him to come and get the both of you, if that will make you both feel comfortable. I understand the mistrust as it was a fox that did this to your pups. Times like this, it's best to listen to your instincts,” Shinju said bowing to Lord Miroku and Lady Kagome. “Lord Miroku please stay with Lady Kagome and the pups. I will send Lord Sesshomaru to you both. That way you won't get into trouble with him about leaving your mate,” Shinju requested, know that if Lord Miroku were to leave Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru would have a royal fit. There would be bloodshed. Shinju walked back to Lord Sesshomaru, a little in awe of her Lady. She was a good female and pack member to Lord Sesshomaru. She was a smart Alpha bitch and aware of a lot more then most. As she walked back into the room Lord Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Shinju.  
“Where are my mates, Shinju?” Sesshomaru snapped at her, wondering why she didn't do as he asked.  
“Lady Kagome's instincts told her to stay with the pups until you came and got her, my Lord. She's more scared then she lets on in scent or any outward appearance,” Shinju said not offended by the lack of trust.  
“Thank you, Shinju,” Sesshomaru said. “Keep her here, while I go get them.” Shinju bowed as he left the room, not waiting for an answer. He walked into their room to see the pups playing with Kagome and Miroku.  
“Daisuke will watch our pups, if you two will come with me,” Sesshomaru said coldly.  
“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama,” Kagome said getting up right away, and going to Sesshomaru side. Kagome felt love and approval flow through both her mating bonds. Miroku also stood and moved to his side as well. They started moving down the hallway, when Kagome paused and put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm.  
“I didn't offend Shinju, did I or did I do something wrong?” Kagome asked concerned with the coldness she had felt from him when he first came into the room.  
“No you didn't do anything wrong, ai. As for offending Shinju, she understands better than anyone, what not listening to your instincts can do,” Sesshomaru said gently. “I think she would have been more upset with you for ignoring your instincts and going with her. I would be to.” Sesshomaru walked down the hallway more, as his mates came with him. They entered the room that Shinju put the three tailed fox.  
“My Lords, my Lady,” Shinju said bowing. They all walked toward the compound, which was a small distances from the shiro, and put the fox in a room that was sound proof.\  
“Begin,” Sesshomaru commanded coldly. He had to hold on to his cool court facade or he would kill this fox and lose control of himself.  
“As you wish My Lord,” Shinju said turning toward the three tailed fox again. “I will only ask once, if you answer without lying, you will not be harmed. If you don't answer at all, you will be hurt same with if you lie to me. Now first question, who are you?”  
“I won't say anything to you or that mutt,” The three tails answered with a snarl.  
“Yes, you will,” Shinju said as she made the three tails open her mouth so she could rip out her teeth.  
“I told you, I won't ask more again,” Shinju said as the three tails whimpered.  
“My name is Yui,” the three tails said blood coming out of her mouth.  
“That's the truth my Lord,” Shinju said turning to Sesshomaru, who nodded.  
“Yui, who sent you?” Shinju asked politly.  
“He will kill me if I tell you,” Yui said with a small cry.  
“I will kill you if you don't” Shinju said softly her eyes going blue as her beast come up.  
“I will not say anything else. Take my teeth, and claws, cut off my tails and leave my powerless. I would rather that then what he would do to me,” Yui said defiantly. “You could even skin me alive.” Shinju nodded and grabbed her ear and twisted it, knowing that it was the most sensitive place to grab any kind of canine yokai. There was an audible crunch as the cartilage broke in her ear, making Yui scream out in agony.  
“It as the Lord of the South. I work for the South,” Yui screamed.  
“The Lord of the South?” Shinju asked still holding on to Yui's ear.  
“Yes! The Lord of the South wants Kagome put down. She had purified his son at some point,” Yui said sobbing with the pain in her ear.  
“It's the truth. Did you have anything to do with the attack on the pups?” Shinju asked still gripping the ears she had broken.  
“Yes. The Lord of the South commanded it,” Yui said trembling.  
“It's also the truth, my Lords, my Lady. It seems like the South wants war with the West,” Shinju said, not liking where this was heading.  
“Yes, it would see so. Send her back to the South. In pieces. It will let the South know that the West submits to no one,” Sesshomaru snarled, angry beyond all words. “Shinju, I need two of your best to go to Edo and check on Lady Kagome's pack and bring them all back to the Shiro. If the South is targeting her the Inuyasha, and Sango are in trouble.”  
“Yes, my Lord, consider it done,” Shinju said, going to move away, as a bright light illuminated her.  
“What the hell is going on?” Kagome asked almost blinded by the light.  
“I think our Shinju is getting her last tail,” Sesshomaru said, very proud of her.  
“That's wonderful for her, if that's whats going on,” Miroku said as the light disappeared and Shinju was laying on the floor her nine tails flicking. Shinju felt taller and stronger, but heavier at the same time. She was a daiyokai of the white southern fox tribe. She had worked very hard to get to the west and work with Sesshomaru. She also hadn't told him that she was a very powerful daiyokia.  
“Before you say anything, Lord Sesshomaru. Yes I am from the southern fox tribe as you now know, as for the daiyokai part I just wanted to serve you. You have more honor, loyalty, and fairness then anyone gives your credit for. I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, deception was never my intention. I vow to you, on my tails, Lord Sesshomaru, I am loyal to you and your house. No matter what,” Shinju said bowing and praying to the Kami that he would spare her punishment.   
“Thank you Shinju-dono,” Sesshomaru said very, very coldly. His tone of voice didn't allow Shinju to think she had a place here in the West any longer.  
“I will leave, Lord Sesshomaru, right now. Today, as I refuse to cause discomfort or tension in this peace filled home,” Shinju said turning to leave, not allowing any emotion to escape or show. Shinju knew that as soon as she was packing she would be crying. She loved being here and working with Sesshomaru and the other nine. Lady Kagome was sweet and Lord Miroku was funny. She was going to miss them all.  
“You will do no such thing, Shinju. You saved my, er our girls. They were safe and sound because of you. If you hadn't been here my girls would be dead,” Kagome said strongly. “As for deception, I don't think you did it on purpose. So you and us are on equal foot, big deal.”  
“That's right, your staying here. Your place is with us,” Miroku said turning to Sesshomaru.  
“That's right you will stay here. I accept your service, as for the vow, I refuse to bind your power. Having someone in the shiro as strong as I am is a blessing from the Kami. I know that my pack is safe now because you are here. This is your home, Shinju, for as long as you want it,” Sesshomaru said softly.


	10. chapter ten

Kagome hugged Shinju. “I am glad you are staying,” Kagome said happily.  
“Kagome isn't your meeting today,” Miroku asked her wondering if that was this week or next, kind of loosing track with everything that had been going on.  
“Yes! Shit, I totally forgot,” Kagome said running to the small formal meeting room.  
“I have known that woman for six years now and I have never heard her swear. Ever. That was very surprising,” Miroku said staring after his mate.  
“I have never heard her swear either,” Sesshomaru said blinking in surprise. Then Shinju started laughing at the males. Their reaction was priceless.  
“Shinju?” Sesshomaru questioned, not really liking that she was laughing at him.  
“I am sorry my Lord Sesshomaru. I don't mean to be laugh but she swears a lot more then you think she does. She hides it from you out of respect. She doesn't like you hearing her like that,” Shinju said. “She's going to be mortified that she swore in front you when she figures it out.” Shinju didn't want to be the one to tell her.  
“Are you serious?” Miroku asked puzzled that he didn't sense a lie from Shinju.  
“That's one thing Shinju doesn't do. She never lies. Shes very much like me that way,” Sesshomaru reassured Miroku. “Shinju would you join our pack?” Sesshomaru asked suddenly, startling both Miroku and Shinju with the words.  
“Lord Sesshomaru, it would be an honor to join your pack. I can't accept however,” Shinju said with a small bow and sad countenance. Sesshomaru quikered an eyebrow at her.  
“Why not?” Sesshomaru asked used to getting his own way in everything.  
“I can't accept because my beast calls to someone and when they are old enough I will be joining their leash if they want me that is,” Shinju said using the fox name for pack instead of the Inu name for it.  
“It's Nori, isn't it?” Sesshomaru guessed. He hoped that his sons would have powerful mates just not someone so much older then them.  
“How did you figure it out?” Shinju asked politley, knowing she wasn't overly forward or wanting to be around the pups all the time.  
“Nori may be only three months old now, but his beast already calls to you. It's one of the reasons he butts his nose to yours, when he sees you. It's literally puppy love right now, but it won't always be like that. Nori asked me to ask you. He already speaks Inu and he wants you to join my pack to learn pack dynamics and because your strength is needed at this time,” Sesshomaru explained.  
“I see. I am not sure, loyalty is a huge thing for me as there is none in the South. I never had any growing up, so it's a sticking point for me,” Shinju said wavering but also concerned and conflicted. How was she supposed to be in the pack if Nori didn't choose her when he was old enough?  
“Nori asked you, though, to join our pack. He wants you to feel like you belong somewhere. Nori feels that you need to feel like you belong somewhere. He also talks to me about other things,” Miroku said honestly.  
“I need time to think on this. May I take some time please?” Shinju asked wondering what that would mean for her to join the pack.  
“Yes, Shinju. Let us know when you can. Talk to Kagome if you need to, she also didn't want to join a pack at first either. She's also good about listening and figuring out what the best course of action is,” Sesshomaru said thinking about the South and wanting Kagome's input about it suddenly. Suddenly there was a nasty pain across Kagome's side of the mating bond, making both males hiss in pain. They ran towards the public receiving room, wondering what was going on with their mate. They never seemed to catch a break with her, as she was always allowing her temper to get the better of her. 

Kagome hoped against hope that they were going to be late as she was. However it wasn't meant to be as they were there already and screaming at each other already. Kagome stepped into the room and allowed her yoki to roll through the room, pressing down on the both of them.  
“If you are done now?” Kagome asked with a bit of a bite in her words. She shamed both of them, as this wasn't their house but the Lords and Ladies of the West.  
“Sorry, Kagome-sama,” the yokai said with their neck showing as a sign of submission.  
“My apologies, Lady Kagome,” the human said with a bow.  
“Alright, now that we all know who I am, I would like to know who the both of you are,” Kagome said pleasantly sitting down at the head of the table.  
“I am Takashi, Sora, my lady,” the human said with another bow.  
“I am Taro of the nekometa clan” The yokai said also with a bow.  
“Nice to meet the both of you. Now Sora, what is your complaint against Taro?” Kagome asked with a gentle smile.  
“This neko thing keeps stealing our children and eating them,” Sora raged.  
“That simply isn't true. We don't eat humans. We haven't eaten humans in four hundred years. We hunt, as Lord Sesshomaru commanded us to do. Besides that humans don't taste good,” Taro rebuffed.  
“That's a lie,” Sora started yelling.  
“Please no yelling. Yokai have extremely sensitive ears and can hear just fine without the louder voice,” Kagome said politely wincing at the loud noise the human was making. She suddenly had empathy for Inuyasha and all the times she yelled at him or her mate. She felt bad for the pain it must of have caused them.   
“I don't think this was in my best interest to come here, or the best use of my time,” Sora snarled. “We will just drive out the nekometa.”  
“No, you won't, as Lord Sesshomaru would not approve of this,” Kagome said firmly.  
“Yes, we will. Sesshomaru is yokai and wouldn't understand, and neither do you Kagome,” Sora said rudely, purposely forgetting the suffix at the end of their names.  
“Sora, if this is going to be an issue we can't settle amicabley, Lord Sesshomaru has given me permission to do what is necessary to keep peace in his lands and protect his people, human and yokai alike. As for me not understanding, I was human, until the Kami saw fit to make me Inuyokai,” Kagome snarled at the infuriating human.  
“Fine we will take you out first bitch,” Sora said lunging at her with a knife, plunging it into Kagome's chest. “For the South, you whore,” Sora whispered in her ear.  
“My mates will find you and kill you jackass. They will rip you to shreds,” Kagome said as blood gurgled out of her mouth with foam.  
“What have you done, you foolish human? Lord Sesshomaru will kill you and your family for this tragic even in his home,” Taro said with a hiss trying to help Lady Kagome.  
“What I had to do! No one should have two mates or be ruling the West with an imitation yokai for mates. I will get the pups to,” Sora said with a maniacal laugh and a crazed look in his eye. Sesshomaru and Miroku eyes turned red and they growled menacingly at the sight in the room. Their female was dying.  
“Who has done this and why?” Sesshomaru snarled eyes not reverting back to their usual gold color.  
“It was the human my Lord Sesshomaru. He had a hidden knife on him. The way her blood foamed out of her mouth it seemed like the blade was poisoned,” Taro said backing away from Lady Kagome with a bow as Miroku took over trying to help his mate.  
“Why have you done this foolish human? What did my precious mate do to you?” Sesshomaru snarled wanting this mans blood to run and to feel it coat is claws and skin.  
“I did it for the South. She isn't even a real yokai, and shouldn't been ruling by your side. You shouldn't be ruling the West. You are weak, taking two humans to mate, and one is a male,” Sora snapped at Sesshomaru.  
“You betrayed this Sesshomaru for the South? Lady Kagome is more yokai then most yokai this Sesshomaru knows and as for the male, it's none of your business as to why he is one of my mates,” Sesshomaru snarled feeling himself starting to loose control over his beast and yoki. “What did the South offer you for this betrayal?”  
“I have riches beyond my imaginings,” Sora said as he spit on Sesshomaru.  
“This Sesshomaru will kill you, your family, and village for this insult and atempted murder on my mate. You will not live past today,” Sesshomaru snarled wrapping his hand around the humans throat and broke his neck. Sesshomaru then turned to the nekometa. “You better not have had anything to do with this or you and yours will be next.”  
Taro bowed and shook his head. “We had nothing to do with this my Lord,” Taro said fearfully, but none the less truthfully.  
Sesshomaru nodded. “You will be set up with a room in the guest wing. Wait there until you are summoned. The servants will see to your needs.”  
Miroku had run to Kagome's side trying to stem the flow of blood from her wound. Nothing he did made a difference.   
“Shinju, we are in need of you,” Sesshomaru bellowed, knowing the silver fox was close. He wasn't sure his mate was going to make it, and there was nothing the great Lord of the West could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short but i have it almost all written out so as i go i am adding and taking away from what i already did. I hope everyone is enjoying it. sorry if the words with w don't always have a w the key is sticky =D.


	11. chapter eleven

Shinju scrambled to her Lord's side.  
“What happened?” Shinju cried out at seeing her Lady in a heap on the the floor with blood everywhere.  
“This stupid human stabbed her with a poisoned blade. Her blood won't clot now. Not even Miroku's saliva is helping,” Sesshomaru explained that cold mask in place trying to hide the worry and anxiety he was feeling. He didn't know what he would do if Kagome died and left the two males alone. They could raise the pups fine but Kagome was the heart of their pack, and the love. She taught them all a lot and Shippo wouldn't get over the loss of his mother.  
“This is just like the pups. It was the same poison, it has to be because they wouldn't stop bleeding either,” Miroku said worried.   
“Sesshomaru-sama are you able to figure out what poison was used?” Shinju asked softly not wanting to startle or draw to much attention to herself as she could feel Sesshomaru starting to loose control of his beast.  
“I will need to taste her blood,” Sesshomaru said lost and his heart aching as his mate lay dying. Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru and slapped him a good one in the face, eliciting a snarl.   
“”We don't have time for you to be breaking down, Maru. Kagome needs us right now and you know poisons. Get it together!” Miroku snarled back at him not wanting to loose both his mates because of inaction. “Your not the only one that loves her and doesn't want to loose her.” Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek that now supported a very red hand print.  
“Sorry, Roku. I can't loose her and I already feel lost as how to help without causing more pain,” Sesshomaru said slowly still thinking on how best to get to her fresh blood.  
“At this point, Maru, more pain is fine as long as it saves her life,” Miroku said gently, touching his mate on the cheek he slapped. Sesshomau nodded and bite Kagome to taste the poison.  
“Tastes like kijo poison, bitter and course,” Sesshomaru said grimacing at the the taste.  
“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I can fix this,” Shinju said chating over Kagome. Kagome gasped and sat straight up.  
“What, in the fruit, just happened to me?” Kagome asked as both her mates hugged her and started grooming her face. They both licked the blood off of her and just kept grooming her needing to be near her. They were whimpering and whining in relief that she as alive and well.   
“Did someone die?” Kagome asked confused as to why her mates were behaving the way they were.  
“No, my Lady, you were close to death though,” Shinju said calmly.  
“Oh. Well then. Thank you, Shinju for your help and once again saving me,” Kagome said.  
“Once again? This is the first time my Lady,” Shinju said confused.  
“No it's not. When you saved my girls, you saved me. I would have fractured and broken if anything had happened to them,” Kagome said with a smile hugging her mates back.  
“Its my pleasure, my Lady. I serve the West in all things. Lord Sesshomaru, I have an answer for you about your pack. The honor of joining your pack, I will take, thank you,” Shinju said with a bow.  
“That's wonderful. Nori will be so happy,” Kagome cheered.  
“Is there anyone Nori hasn't told about Shinju being his?” Sesshomaru grumbled with a warm smile.  
“Um, what?” Kagome asked her eyebrows in her bangs, and her head tilted to the side in a questioning manner.   
“Well, I guess there was someone he didn't tell,” Miroku laughed.  
“How much trouble do you think I will be in with Nori for accidentally telling his mother?” Sesshomaru asked Miroku pointedly not looking at Kagome.   
Kagome's eyes narrowed. “Tell me what Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked overly sweet. Both males flinched at her sweetness. Kagome sounded like she was going to kill one of them if they didn't start speaking and NOW!   
Sesshomaru gave an evil grin. “Miroku knows to,” Sesshomaru said not wanting to be the only one suffering Kagome ire when she was mad. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, who gave a sly look back.   
“If one of you doesn't start telling me whats going on, right now, I will find Nori. I will find out what the hell is going on and I freak the hell out all over the both of you,” Kagome said calmly. Both males paled. Kagome freaking out is never a good thing. It was a very scary thing now.   
“Now, koibito, there is not a reason in this world for you to freak out. Anata, I promise you. That being said, I don't want to break confidences of our son,” Miroku said trying to pacify their female and cajole her into not hurting him or Sesshomaru.  
“Aishiteru, Kagome, aishiteru,” was all Sesshomaru would say.  
“My beast calls to Nori and Nori's calls to me. I also break no confidences but my own,” Shinju said with a smile glad they were able to work around that.  
“Thank you, Shinju,” Kagome said with a smile. Both males breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't have to say anything to their mate and make their son mad at them.  
“My Lord Sesshomaru, the shadow I sent to Edo has come back. Apparently, Inuyasha and Sango are on their way here,” Shinju said suddenly remembering why she had to talk to her Lord in the first place. Sesshomaru growled not wanting Inuyasha here at all. He still hated the hanyou, even more so now that he knew what Kagome had endured at Inuyasha's hands. Sesshomaru didn't want him near his mates or his pups. He also didn't want Sango there because of her love for Miroku and Miroku's confession about how he felt about Kagome.   
Miroku was freaking out on the inside. Not only was the tormentor of his sweet Kagome coming here but also Sango. He side swiped Sango with his confession about Kagome. He did want to see Sango to make amends but he didn't want Sango to freak on Kagome. He didn't want Inuyasha anywhere close to Kagome or his pups. Kagome had enough heartache for a life time.  
Kagome was happy, she was going to see both her best friends. Then again maybe she didn't want to see them. Inuyasha had hurt her pretty bad and Sango might feel that Kagome had stolen her male. Oh, this wasn't good, Kagome thought. She was suddenly scared out of her tree.  
“Can I be honest with you two?” Kagome asked suddenly.  
“Always, koishi, always,” Miroku said.  
“You know how I feel about dishonesty, meito,” Sesshomaru said.  
“If they are going to be here, I don't want Inuyasha around the pups. Especially, Shippo. Inuyasha was always beating him up and verbally cruel to him. I don't want Shippo thinking he's not safe here,” Kagome said concerned for her kit.  
“I agree. We can't know how he will treat our pups at all. All eight aren't big enough to defend themselves. Well Rin could and more then likely would due to Kagome's influence but we can stop it before it happens,” Miroku said with a sparkle in his eye, directed at his mate. Kagome had told Rin that if she ever had to get away from some male, just kick him in the private area. Rin took to the lessons well.  
“I am not worried about Rin, as you are right, she will put him in his place as Kagome and I taught her to do. However, Shippo, already been abused by Inuyasha, doesn't need to suffer at his hand any more. Nori, Masashii, Seiichi, Takeo, Emiko, and Aiko are defenseless, for the most part. They are still to young to deal with something like that,” Sesshomaru agreed.  
“I can head them off if you would like, Sesshomaru-sama,” Shinju said wanting to help.  
“No, we need to get this over with,” Sesshomaru said feeling a headache starting already.  
“Papa Roku, papa Maru, mamma did I hear that Inubaka was coming?” Shippo asked quietly.   
“Yes, Shippo dear. Inuyasha is coming here. You don't have to see him if you don't want to though,” Kagome said pulling her kit into her arms for comfort. Shippo snuggled into his mother, shaking all over. He was scared to see Inuyasha. He was finally getting love and was being treated well, for the first time since he found Kagome and Inuyasha, not that Kagome had ever treated him badly. Even if he did something bad he was still treated well, and he knew that he was loved. He also knew that all those times that Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha from hurting him, Kagome would just get screamed at. The discipline Papa Maru and Roku had weren't bad and nasty, nor the head bonking that he would get from Inuyasha. The worst that had happened was he had a time out and a growl from Papa Maru. Even though Papa Maru had the power to hurt him, Shippo wasn't afraid of him, as he knew that Papa Maru loved him even though he wasn't his wasn't blood. Shippo just wanted to feel safe and secure and he wasn't sure he would feel that way with Inuyasha there.  
“Don't worry, Shippo-sama. Daisuke and I will be there with you and your siblings at all times, while Inuyasha is here, I promise,”Shinju said with a fox grin. “Daisuke has seven tails and loves playing tricks on people. He does a lot of fox things. Maybe we could get him to teach you somethings, if it's okay with your mamma and papas,” Shinju said creating a toy for Shippo to play with. It only worked with fox magic so it was his toy and his alone as none of his siblings had fox magic.   
“Thank you, Shinju, but I think I would feel better if was with Papa Maru. He's really strong and powerful. The most powerful daiyokai actually,” Shippo said proudly through the sniffles, and urge to cry.  
“I am sorry you don't feel safe with me, Shippo-sama,” Shinju said backing up then standing so she didn't intimate the little fox kit any further.  
“Shippo, Papa Maru, as a secret for you. Don't tell anyone, but Shinju- dono is stronger and more powerful that I am. Shinju-dono has nine tails, and I think you could learn lots from her,” Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru's pack knew that he never lied, even if it made someone else feel better.   
“We need to form our pack and now,” Sesshomaru told his mates and Shinju.  
“How do we do that?” Kagome asked wondering if there was a pack ritual like there was for mating, without the intimacy that is.  
“The Alpha will bit everyone on the wrist, execpt for you, Miroku and our pups that were born to us. We will start with Shippo as he is the most vulnerable to Inuyasha's miss treatment,” Sesshomaru said to Kagome.  
“Alright, Papa Maru. Will it hurt?” Shippo asked coming over to his adoptive dad.  
“It might a little bit, Shippo,” Sesshomaru said not sure as he never had a pack to call his own, nor really a family.  
“I will be right here for you, Shippo,” Kagome said to the little kit reasurringly holding his little hand and moving with him to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru bit Shippo's little wrist, mindful of how little he was, and poured in some of his yoki and poison into the bite. He wanted Shippo immunized to any poisons that might be coming at him because of the South. Shippo was strong and didn't cry even though it hurt a lot.  
“I would like Daisuke to join our pack and will be speaking to him about it in a few minutes, if you would go and get him, Shinju. Rin is already part of my pack and bears her mark. The pups were born into the pack and Miroku, you and Kagome were mated into the pack, so you don't need a mark. I will send you, Kagome, and Miroku to be with our pups while I talk to Daisuke and mark Shinju as pack,” Sesshomaru said gently. Sesshomaru lovingly pulled his claws through Kagome's hair.   
“Alright, Sessho,” Kagome said standing up, and heading to their pups play room, Miroku fallowing not that far behind her.  
Shinju and Daisuke showed up not that long after Kagome and Miroku left to go to the pups.   
“You wanted to see me Lord Sesshomaru?” Daisuke said with a low bow.  
“I wish for you to join our pack,” Sesshomaru stated.  
“I would be honored to join your pack Lord Sesshomaru,” Daisuke said with pleasure in his eyes.  
“Lets get you and Shinju marked as pack then. There are two who are coming to the shiro that I don't trust not to do harm to my mates and pups. I want pack around to prevent this,” Sesshomaru said with a minor snarl, thinking about what had already happened to his female and pups. Sesshomaru bit both Daisuke and Shinju marking them as pack the way he did with Shippo. When that happened to Daisuke, he received his eighth tail.  
“Tail number eighter,” Shinju said with a huge smile on her face.  
“Congratulations, Daisuke. I have one more thing for you, Daisuke. I was wondering if you would train, my kit, Shippo. He needs to learn fox things, not just Inu things. He is starting to feel lost between the two worlds,” Sesshomaru asked.  
“I will train your kit, Lord Sesshomaru,” Daisuke said with another bow, wondering what he did to get granted such an honor. Not only was he pack now, but he was also going to be training the Lords kit.   
“I am sorry, Shinju, that I didn't want you to protect me,” a little voice said, as all three adults whipped around to see Shippo still in the room.  
“I understand, Shippo-sama. You don't know me all that well and you have known Sesshomaru-sama for a lot longer. I am not offended,” Shinju said with a fox like grin.  
“When will they be here, Shinju?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“Today, late evening or early tomorrow morning,” Shinju said with a bow. Sesshomaru growled at the news. He really didn't want them here at all. Suddenly there was a commotion at the from gates. There were loud voices and guards running. Sesshomaru frowned and went to the front gate to see Inuyasha and Sango there. Inuyasha was trying to get in, while Sango was trying to hold him back, and sighing in frusteration.  
“It's alright, let them through,” Sesshomaru said so coldly that someone could have gotten frostbite from his tone.  
“Sesshomaru-sama,” Sango said with a bow once she was in front of Sesshomaru.  
“Taijiya,” Sesshomaru said nodding to her.  
“Asshole,” Inuyasha snarled. “Where's Kagome? I am going to take her and go back to Edo.”  
“You will not be taking my mate anywhere with you. She is staying here,” Sesshomaru snarled his hackles raising.  
“Your what?” Inuyasha said rudely.  
“She's my mate,” Sesshomaru said icily.  
“Undo it! She can't be with you. She's supposed to be mine,” Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru felt Kagome, Miroku, Shinju, and Daisuke all coming up behind him. He felt the strength of his pack and was in turn strengthened my it.  
“Where is the wench anyway?” Inuyasha asked looking around, not realizing that she was right there. Kagome almost snickered at him, but didn't. She didn't want him to know who she was until Sesshomaru was ready for him to know.  
“Sesshomaru-sama, we need to feed the pups lunch,” Kagome said breaking the tension that seemed to be in the court yard. Inuyasha's ears picked up on a familiar voice but couldn't seem to pick up on who it was that spoke. He looked pissed.  
“Pups?” Inuyasha asked.  
“Yes, pups, Inuyasha. I have had pups,” Kagome sighed moving toward Sesshomaru only to have her way blocked by an irate hanyou. Kagome sidestepped him and went to Sesshomaru.  
“Hello, Sango,” Kagome said. “How are you?”  
“Hello, Kagome. I am well, sort of,” Sango said tears falling from her eyes.  
“Whats wrong?” Kagome asked, her heart breaking for her sister, by heart.  
“I have missed my best friend, and sister horribly. Now that I see her, it is worse because it feels like she doesn't want to be my friend anymore,” Sango said tears running down her face at the thought of not having her sister anymore. Kagome ran and threw herself at Sango, hugging her.   
“Oh, Sango. I have missed you so bad to. I was just scared that you would be mad at me,” Kagome said also crying.  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Sango asked confused about that statement.  
“Can we talk when we have lunch, just Sango and I?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru.  
“Of course, Koishi,” Sesshomaru said with a nod. He was willing to give his female anything she asked for, as she didn't ask for a lot if anything at all. Only love and affection from both her males, and that she got freely, and without any complaint.  
“Thank you, ai,” Kagome said with a smile.  
“You will dine with the little ones, how does that sound?” Sesshomaru asked knowing Kagome would want to show the pups their aunt and Sango the pups.  
“Wonderful,” Kagome said with a smile.  
“I will bring Shippo and Rin down to dine with us, as they are older and understand conversions more then the pups do and will be listening,” Sesshomaru said wanting his mate to be able to talk about whatever she needed to talk about with her friend. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek lovingly. Kagome nuzzled into the touch, and then they started heading into the shiro.  
Kagome took Sango into her rooms, and the pups started jumping and yipping at their mother.  
“Kagome, they are beautiful. How long before they get their human form?” Sango asked.  
“I am not sure. Sesshomaru said he was ten in human years, but yokai age so differently than humans. I am not sure that you will see their human forms in this life time,” Kagome said truthfully, watching as her pups curled up and went to sleep after they had eaten.  
“Kagome, why would you think I was angry with you?” Sango asked softly.  
“Well the Kami decided that Miroku would be transformed to. I am not Sesshomaru's only mate,” Kagome said hoping that Sango got what she meant.  
“Huh?” Sango said confused at first.  
“Miroku got transformed to and Sesshomaru has a second mate,” Kagome said again hoping she would get it this time.  
“Kagome, I am so sorry. I know you didn't want to share Sesshomaru,” Sango said giving her friend a hug.  
“Well, I don't share him as much as he shares me,” Kagome said with a blush. “With Miroku.”  
“Oh,” Sango said still not catching on. This girl was a post sometimes, Kagome thought with a slight giggle.  
“Inuyokai don't usually take more then one mate. The Kami decided that Miroku and I would be Sesshomaru's mates,” Kagome said no longer beating around the bush. “Sesshomaru, Miroku and I are all mated together.”  
“OH! I don't understand why you thought that I would be mad though,” Sango said still confused about the mad part.  
“Were you and Miroku not together before all that?” Kagome asked also confused now.  
“No. We decided that we were going to go our separate way about three weeks before that. Kagome, did you think that you stole Miroku from me?” Sango asked concerned.  
“Yes! I have been feeling horrible about it. It's just Sesshomaru and I love him and can't imagine our life without him now,” Kagome said relieved that her friend wasn't mad.   
“Oh, Kagome. If you both are happy, then I am happy for you,” Sango said with a laugh.  
“Thank you, Sango,” Kagome said with a giggle.  
“So, how fun is that? Two males at your beck and call?” Sango said. “I think I might be jealous for a whole different reason.”  
“Sango!” Kagome gasped, slapping her friends arm. They both had a laugh, the Kagome began filling her in on her life since they parted.


	12. chapter twelve

Sesshomaru was tense, as he hated being separated from his mate and pups. Usually they all ate together but wanting to keep Inuyasha away from the pups was a good idea. Shinju was in between Shippo and their guest making sure nothing happened without being to obvious about it. The foxes were keeping Rin and Shippo entertained, although Sesshomaru could tell they were keeping their eyes and ears open. Daisuke and Shinju were also tense, picking up on Sesshomaru's discomfort. Sesshomaru broke the silence, unable to keep his questions to himself any longer.  
“Why are you here, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru snapped at his half brother.  
“I already told you. I want to bring Kagome back to Edo with me,” Inuyasha snapped back. Both Daisuke and Shinju looked to their pack leader, making sure everything was okay. Sesshomaru gave a slight shack of his head. They were prepared for anything this hanyou might throw at them.  
“Undo it! You don't deserve her. She's mine,” Inuyasha growled, his eyes going slightly red.  
“Even if this Sesshomaru wanted to, he couldn't as she already gave birth to a litter of pups,” Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha sure knew how to bring the childish streak out in Sesshomaru, thought Miroku watching the two.   
“WHAT? HOW?” Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and wondered where this hanyou got his brains, even though their father had pulled a stupid stunt by mating a human he was still smart and had common sense.  
“This Sesshomaru assumed you knew about sex, half-breed. If not this one can explain it in great detail, if you want,” Sesshomaru smugly said, rubbing salt into the wound.  
“Sesshomaru-sama, the pups are here. Shall I send them to Sango and Kagome-sama?” Miroku gently rebuked his mate without making it obvious. Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha had this way of making Sesshomaru forget himself and stoop to his childish levels, Sesshomaru didn't even know how or why it happened.  
“That's fine, Miroku,” Sesshomaru said thankful for the reminder and the gentle rebuke. Under the table Miroku grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting the male know that Miroku didn't want Inuyasha there either, but they would deal with it together. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and held on. Miroku had this special way about him, similar to Kagome, where just a touch was sometimes able to calm him down. He just had to think about Miroku while holding his hand. He was one of his mates, his anchor, his security, and one of his loves. Sesshomaru almost physically jolted at the last thought. When had Miroku become his love and not just Kagome's love? How did that happen? Sesshomaru needed time to think about this, and come up with a logical reason as to why he would think this. All he had to do was get rid of his brother and then he would think about how, why, when and where this happened.   
'When Inuyasha leaves, can I talk to you, Miroku?' Sesshomaru asked him through the mind bond.  
'Of course,' Miroku said right away. ' You okay, Sesshomaru?' The concern was there and very evident in the way it was asked.  
'I am not sure,' Sesshomaru said back confused about his new revelation.  
'I honestly don't think Inuyasha is intending to leave without Kagome. I don't like his attitude towards the pack, and our female. He talks like she's his property. It's beginning to get on my nerves,' Miroku said towards his mate.  
'He's starting to anger me as well,' Sesshomaru said back equally as annoyed as his male mate.  
“She's going back to Edo whither or not you like it,” Inuyasha said arrogantly.  
“Daisuke, Shinju would you go and get Kagome, and stay with the pups,” Sesshomaru requested of his elite guards.  
“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru,” Shinju said as she and Daisuke took Shippo and Rin to their mother. Ten minutes later Kagome and Sango came down. Kagome came to Sesshomaru's right side and after kissing him on the cheek sat down. Sango sat beside Inuyasha, although she could feel the tension she didn't say a word to anyone.   
“Sesshomaru-sama, I hope I didn't over step my bounds, but I asked Sango to join our pack and she has agreed to join. If its alright with you that is,” Kagome said purposly avoiding talking about Miroku. She didn't want to draw attention to him as of yet.  
“Yes, that is fine, koibito,” Sesshomaru said. 'Is there a reason you didn't mention Miroku or greet him?' Sesshomaru asked through their bond to Kagome and Miroku.  
'Yes, I didn't know if Inuyasha has been told about the three of us as of yet. Sango knows as is happy for us,' Kagome thought with a grin at the both of them. 'Oh, Kami. Miroku, ai, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hide you or make you feel like you weren't important to me. I am so sorry. Arishiteru, Miroku.'  
'Aishiteru, Kagome. We haven't told him yet so don't worry about it,' Miroku said back sweetly. Sesshomaru thought through their conversion and noticed he had done the same thing. Guilt hit Sesshomaru, making it hard to focus. He didn't like this feeling.   
'I have done the same thing. I am sorry as well,' Sesshomaru said. 'Maybe we should just tell him and get it out into the open.'  
'I am agree if that's what Miroku wants,' Kagome said with regard to how Miroku might feel about it.  
'Alright, if we have to,' Miroku said with a sigh.  
'Miro, we don't have to if you don't want to,' Kagome said concerned that her mate might think he had to do this.  
'It's not me, I am worried about or even Sesshomaru. No offense, Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha uses his words and your feelings like a weapon, Kagome. I don't want him hurting you while in your own home,' Miroku said lovingly.   
'Well Miro, I am not worried because no matter what I love you. You and Sesshomaru will help me through this,' Kagome said with a smugness that wasn't like her. They had taken so long that Sango was getting worried about not being allowed to join the pack, even though Sesshomaru had already said she could.  
“I know it's odd for a taijiya to want to join a pack but Kagome is like my sister I never had and if this is the way I can be part of her life then I will do it,” Sango said humbly.  
“Sorry, Sango,” Kagome said with a smile.  
“Keh. You are encouraging this Sango?” Inuyasha asked astonished. He thought for sure that Sango would try and convince Kagome to come back to Edo with them.  
“You know what, Inuyasha, you cant control everyone. Your not a Kami!” Kagome snapped, loosing her temper.  
“Whatever stupid. I came here to get you and take you back to Edo. You can't honestly be happy here,” Inuyasha snapped.  
“Excuse me? Yes I can and yes I am. Even if I wasn't, I have pups that need me,” Kagome said with anger heating every word.  
“You can bring Shippo with you. He goes wherever you go anyway,” Inuyasha said dismissivly.   
“It's not just Shippo anymore,” Kagome yelled, feeling guilty right away and both her males flinched at the loudness of her voice.  
“Rin isn't yours. That brat ain't coming,” Inuyasha spazed out.  
“She's not a brat! It's not her either. I gave birth to six pups of our already. I won't leave them,” Kagome snarled in a Inu fashion.  
“There are no pups,” Inuyasha said, hoping that it wasn't true.  
“Oh really? I have four boys and two girls. Their names are Nori, first born boy, then Emiko first born girl, second born pup, then Masashaii, second born boy, third born pup, Seiichi third born boy, fourth born pup, Seiichi third boy, fourth born pup, Aiko second born girl, fifth born pup, and Takeo fourth born boy, and final born pup. I have six pups, and for the story just to complete it self I almost broke my water all of Sesshomaru,” Kagome snarled.  
“Are you kidding?” Sango asked, trying not to laugh as this was a serious discussion.  
“Nope. We were getting ready to leave for our caves so I could be in my true form and not hurt anyone. We were almost at the main gate when I screamed at him to put me down. No sooner had he put me down, I shoved him out of the way and my water broke right there. It was everywhere. I could only imagine what would have happened if I didn't notice,” Kagome laughed, thinking about on it.  
“This Sesshomaru would have accidentally dropped you. There was so much of it,” Sesshomaru said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
“I would have saved, Kagome, as I wasn't so lucky and ended up soaked,” Miroku said with a cheeky grin.   
“Why were you there, Miroku?” Inuyasha asked with a bit of a snotty tone.  
“I was there because Sesshomaru, Kagome and I are all mates. Soulmates, as a matter of fact,” Miroku said with pride. Inuyasha looked at all three of them and shook his head.  
“So, Kagome, you are a whore. Just like I had said two years ago,” Inuyasha stated with no tone what so ever. Kagome just stared at him with a blank look on her face. She was so angry, she was going to kill him where he sat. Then Inuyasha just added fuel to the fire, as he continued on, not reading the room and the feelings he was getting from the three powerful beings that were in the room.  
“I guess I just don't get it is as you wouldn't be my second when Kikyo was alive. You call yourself a friend, when really all you are is a bitch,” Inuyasha yelled at her shaking with anger. How could she do this to him? She was supposed to be with him forever, and she left him, not only for his best friend but his brother as well.  
“Here's the thing, Inuyasha, I had no intentions of mating anyone at all. The Kami decided to change Miroku and myself in hopes that I would find a mate and a protector. I have been in love with both Sesshomaru and Miroku since before we fought Naraku for the last time. Miroku has been in love with me since that first day he saw. I have no idea how long Sesshomaru has been in love with me but he does love me. They both love me for ME! You have never loved me for me, Inuyasha. You hate me because I look like Kikyo but you love me because I look like her. I am Kagome, Inuyasha, not Kikyo. I have always been Kagome. I will never be the love that you lost, and it makes me sad that you can't see it. I wouldn't mate anyone who didn't love me for me. Yes I am a bitch, the Alpha bitch, actually. As for a whore, here is another fact. I was a virgin when Sesshomaru and Miroku both took me and made me theirs. I don't play second to any female in this pack relationship, and I never will. So bite my ass, you fucking, stuck on yourself, abusive, JERK FACE!” Kagome snarled finally realizing she was swearing and tried to rein it in a bit. Jerk face? That was the best I could come up with? Kagome thought to herself. “Oh and Inuyasha? Get the fuck out of my home.” She was still swearing, and she was appalled with herself. She tried never swearing in front of her males, as she wanted total control over herself but that just didn't happen.  
“This ain't your home, bitch,” Inuyasha spat at her. Kagome's eyes flashed red and stayed that way.   
“Kagome is this one's mate, and the home you are in is this one's home, therefore this home is Kagome's home. This Sesshomaru's mate said get out, and you best do it, half-breed,” Sesshomaru said all to calmly. Inuyasha looked at the three of them and snarled, “Fine, but when you need help don't come crying to me.”  
“We won't need or want your help,” Kagome spat at him. “We have eight Inuyokai that are strong and powerful. Sorry nine, Inuyokai, seven of which are well on their way to becoming daiyokai. We have two daiyokai, and ten fox demons that have seven tails or more, that doesn't include our guards. We have a nine tailed fox, and a eight tailed fox that watch over us at all times. What makes you think we need you anymore?” Kagome asked with a huff of laughter. “We also have a taijiya that is the most skilled fighter I have ever seen, aside from Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha started at Kagome, wondering when in the world she had turned into such a bitch, and why he wanted her so bad. She wasn't the sweet, kind, warmhearted human he had fallen in love with those years ago. Now she was nasty just like his brother.  
“Whatever!” Inuyasha said, he didn't want to be here but knew that he needed to be nice to gain entry into the pack and hopefully Kagome herself. He still wanted her, and she was going to be his. “I want to meet this people you keep mouthing off about,” Inuyasha said disbelief evident in his voice.   
“You would have to join our pack,” Kagome said gently hoping Inuyasha would change if he was in a pack instead of on his own.  
'Koi, I don't trust him enough to bring him into the pack,' Miroku said to her through the bond.  
'He needs someone to teach him. Maybe this is just what he needs. What do you think Sesshomaru?' Kagome asked him also through the bond. Instead of answering Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha.  
“Why would I join your pack?” Inuyasha asked with his head slightly turn to the side and up.  
“Maybe so you could be an uncle, or a brother? How about learning not to be so self centered? Maybe you would join because all Inu need a pack. You would stop feeling out of place in the world. You could learn how to fight better. There are a number of reason as to why you would join a pack,” Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. It looked like she had given Inuyasha a lot to think about.  
“If you are considering this, Inuyasha, there are conditions to you joining this Sesshomaru's pack, that are not on anyone else,” Sesshomaru said coldly. He wasn't sure why Inuyasha wanted to be in his pack, but for now Sesshomaru would let him. He would find out Inuyasha's intentions faster that way.  
“Huge conditions. Break any of these once, and you will not be part of the pack,” Miroku said seriously. Sesshomaru had already spoken to him about what would happen if Inuyasha decided to join the pack. Even if Miroku didn't like it, he knew his mates had taken his feelings into consideration.  
“Condition one, you will have to apologize to Kagome and Shippo, and actually mean it. This Sesshomaru will know if you do not mean. Condition two, there will not be any more beating up this one's son, Shippo. He is no longer yours to discipline. Condition three, you will not be around any of this one's pups or mates without a guard, this one, or Shinju present,” Sesshomaru said looking at his half brother wondering when Inuyasha was going to start having a break down at being so restricted.   
“Your not allowed to pick on Kagome any longer either,” Miroku added. The three mates looked at each other thinking that might cover it all.  
“As more thoughts come to mind, you will be told more,” Kagome said with a tight smile. “Rin, by the way is not a brat and if I hear you call her that one more time, I am not going to be held responsible for what I will do to you.”  
“Alright, I can agree with those,” Inuyasha said with a little bit of a snarky tone. “Kagome, I am genuinely sorry. I never should have been that rude or disrespectful toward you, or Shippo.” Although the three didn't smell a lie they wondered what the hell he was up to. He made an about face way to fast for it to be normal. He just called Kagome a whore just minutes before this, and now he was sorry? Kagome thought, wondering if she should believe him, but he had been her friend at one time and she so wanted her friend back.


	13. chapter thirteen

“Thank you for your apology, Inuyasha,” Kagome said with a tight smile. She really wasn't sure she wanted to trust him but if she didn't make the first steps then no one would.  
“Thank you,” Inuyasha said bowing his head. Sesshomaru made Inuyasha and Sango pack members that late afternoon.   
“Lady Kagome, the pups are hungry for dinner,” Shinju said with a bow. Shinju came down because Daisuke was to busy playing with the pups to of any use.   
“Alright, they can come down for dinner. We will eat like a pack like we always do,” Kagome said after a very small hesitation on her part. If Sesshomaru and Miroku hadn't been there no one would have noticed. She was still a little uneasy with Inuyasha being so close to her pups. “I swear, Inuyasha, you hurt one fluffy hair on their little bodies and you will wish you were never born, as I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and skin you alive.” Sesshomaru and Miroku's pups came down yipping and barking in their true forms as they were still to young to transform into their humanoid forms. They were still white balls of fluff, happiness, and energy.   
“Oh, my little darling,” Kagome cooed at her pups as they raced towards her. They loved their mother and their fathers. Inuyasha looked at his nieces and nephews, as he burned with envy. They were so adorable, and fluffy. He wanted pups of his own with his own mate. He wanted Kagome with a vengeance. Inuyasha would do anything to have her. She was beautiful, loving and kind. She shouldn't be shared between two males like she was a whore. Inuyasha watched her with her pups and she was a great mother. She never hit, yelled or freaked out at them if they did something wrong. All it took to settle her pups was a gentle yip, bark or growl of disapproval. Kagome was a great Alpha bitch, she didn't abuse her power over her pack or pups. He wanted her even more now that she had been transformed into an Inu.  
Sesshomaru watched his brothers reaction and was not impressed with the slight scent of arousal coming off of him. Sesshomaru, then looked at his other mate, Miroku to see his reaction to Inuyasha's state of mind and body. He looked as impressed as Sesshomaru felt. Suddenly he didn't want Inuyasha any where near his mates, pups or pack. He felt like all eight of his pups were in danger. Sesshomaru stood abruptly and motioned for Shinju to come with him. He was going to make sure that his family was safe.   
“Shinju. I am not happy with my half brothers reaction to my female or my pups. The arousal of his by my mate and pups is unaccaptable. I worry that he will try and kill Miroku and myself so that he can have my female, without thought as to how that will make Kagome feel. What I need you to do is stay close to the pups. You may go and send Daisuke here,” Sesshomaru commanded the feeling of danger not leaving him. The half-breed was to fast with an apology. Sesshomaru didn't trust him. Sesshomaru got a nod from Shinju as she left and a bow when Daisuke came in.  
“You sent for me, my Lord?” Daisuke asked not at all wondering what this was about. He could sense that Inuyasha wanted more from Lady Kagome that she would never give him.   
“I need you to stay close to my mate, Miroku if I am not with him. I believe that Inuyasha is a danger to us all. He was made pack so that I could keep an eye on him,” Sesshomaru said, worry and concern coloring his every action and command.  
“My Lord, I think I have a solution to this problem, if I may?” Daisuke asked.  
“Speak,” Sesshomaru commanded wondering what this fox thinks might be easier.  
“Instead of shadowing you mates and pups, should we not be shadowing Inuyasha? It would be faster than trying to be every at once and still keep him away from you mates and pups,” Daisuke said. Lady Kagome had been good for Lord Sesshomaru. He was willing to listen and change his plans if another idea worked better then his. Not all the time, as he wouldn't be Alpha if it was all the time, but when it counted, he would.  
“I didn't do that because it's more usual to have the Lord's family guarded then a pack member,” Sesshomaru said frowning at Daisuke.  
“True, however, the shadow foxes are just that my Lord, shadows. We are not seen, unless we want to be,” Daisuke said with a evil smirk. Sesshomaru looked at Daisuke, and knew that if he did this, it was, in the long run, better protection.  
“Do it,” Sesshomaru commanded as he stood to his feet ready to back to his mates sides. As Sesshomaru stood her heard a loud screeching bark, and then Kagome howeled. There was a thud that propelled Sesshomaru into action. He ran down to the main dinning hall to see Inuyasha standing over Miroku, blood all over place. Unbearable pain lanced over his mating mark, that almost brought him to his knees, with Miroku. Shinju had Inuyasha by the throat, but remainded over Miroku, with her nine tails, pulsing and writhing in anger.  
“What happened?” Sesshomaru snarled wondering why Miroku was dying and Inuyasha was not yet dead for trying to kill him.  
“It wasn't Inuyasha,” Kagome said holding her pups to her with her mokomoko and her arms. “There was another male in here, and we don't know who it was.” Tears streamed down Kagome's face, wondering why her and her mates were targets.


	14. chapter fourteen

There was another male here? Why were there males in the shiro trying to attack his mates? Tensaiga pulsed allowing him to resurrect Miroku. He brought Miroku back to life and hugged him to him hard, so grateful his mate was alive again. Sesshomaru looked Shinju and nodded his head.  
“I will be taking my mates and pups upstairs to our rooms. No one is to disturb us or I will have their heads. Inuyasha is to have a room in the guest wing for now,” Sesshomaru said taking his pups from Kagome, to go upstairs with them.  
“Come, koi, lean on me and I will help you upstairs,” Kagome said walking up to Miroku and putting her arm around his waist and trying to help him. Miroku didn't need help but he wasn't about to tell his mate that. He loved the feel of her arms around him, as she nestled into his side trying to help. She was so sweet, and loving there was nothing he would do for her.  
“Alright, anata, lets go before Sesshomaru comes back down and decides that I need to be carried,” Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye. 'Not that it would be so bad,' Miroku said to his mate through the bond.  
'It makes me feel safe and comfortable, however I am female so,' Kagome replied.  
'I don't understand the hug though,' Miroku said no understanding what was going on with their male.  
'I have no idea. Maybe you should talk to him about it,' Kagome said as they entered the room. When they walked into the room, they were both caught off guard by the sight that they saw. Sesshomaru was sitting on their bed staring off into space, tears running down his face. Their stoic male rarely showed any emotion, beyond coldness or happiness, and only with them. He showed concerned and worry as well but he has never cried that they knew of.   
“Sesshomaru, ai, whats wrong?” Kagome asked going to his side and rubbing his back, unsure if she try and give him comfort or if he would get angry at them seeing the great Sesshomaru vulnerable.  
“Sessho?” Miroku questioned worried, as he looked at his male mate.   
“I only just figured something out, and haven't had time to think about it and explain it to myself. However, after what happened today I don't think it matters as much now, to try and explain it to myself and just let it be. I finally figured out why the Kami put the three of us together. I think they were trying to teach me about love. You can't build a strong empire without love of all people, ningen, hanyou, and yokai alike. Miroku, I figured out today that I am in love you. I was startled by this knowledge and wanted to think about it more. They other thing is that it would not have mattered to me if you were ningen or yokai, as long as I had both of you. It also means that just because I loved Kagome first doesn't mean I love her less now because I love you. Your death scared me. I would have been devastated had anything happen to you,” Sesshomaru said his head bowed so his bangs were hiding his face. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru from behind, comforting his mate.  
“I love you to, Sesshomaru,” Miroku said nuzzling into Sesshomaru's neck against his mating mark. Kagome had tears in her eyes. They were a true family now, and Kagome was so happy.  
“Whats wrong, ai? Why are you crying?” Miroku asked her grabbing her hand.  
“I feel like we are a true family now. It's so wonderful and amazing. My males love each other and me. Its so happy in here and it makes me cry,” Kagome said with a smile and tears starting to run down her face. Both males laughed and Sesshomaru hugged her, even as Miroku held him, and then pulled of of them down to their sides. Their female was so ningen sometimes, but now they were a real family and she was happy.  
“We should put the pups down down. I can hear them yipping about being tired. Rin and Shippo should play for a bit get of Shippo's kitsune energy,” Kagome said with arousal going through her. Kagome was very turned on by her males that were in love with each other. Kagome wanted them and she wanted them NOW! Kagome wanted to do it with them and watch them together. Oh, Kami, she was going into heat. This wasn't good, she didn't want more pups yet. Not that she didn't want any in the future but her pups were only three months old, and still weren't in their humanoid forms. The males looked at their female whose scent changed indicating that she went into heat.   
Oh, boy, Kagome thought, I am not going to be able to leave this room without being pupped yet again.   
“Itoshi, your in heat. If you think you are leaving this room, you better think again,” Sesshomaru said, his eyes going red.   
“Koishi, you will not be leaving yet,” Miroku also agreed, catching her around the middle when she tried to go put down the pups. He pulled her towards Sesshomaru and himself. The males grinned at each other, and then attacked her breast through her kimono.   
“Wait the pups need to be put down for their nap,” Kagome gasped out as she arched into her males mouths, pushing her breasts further into their faces.  
“I will do it,” Sesshomaru said. He was so hard, he could just about feel pain. He went and did his fatherly duty all the while trying to will away an erection. Trying to will it away was as effective as wishing his hair wasn't silver. He got them down, went back to his mates and was hit with the scent of Kagome, and Miroku's arousal. It was making the hard on worse then before. It was different than before too. It was more intense this time. Maybe it was because he was in love with both of them. It was heady feeling, love. His silk hakama's were chaffing and causing and uncomfortable pain. Kagome turned and beckoned to him, encouraging him to join them.   
“I think I will just watch for a time,” Sesshomaru said sitting on a chair beside their bed. Both Miroku and Kagome blushed not used to someone watching them. Miroku started to undress Kagome, revealing her little by little. He played with her breasts, rolling her nipples with one hand and sucking on the other one as he went.  
“Oh, Kami, Miroku please,” Kagome gasped. Miroku finished undressing her as she undressed him. Sesshomaru was so turned on he almost went to join them, but his control was reinstated quickly. It was amazing watching Kagome, and Miroku together.  
“Are you sure you don't want to join us? I think it would be better if you did,” Miroku said seductively. Kagome groaned again when Miroku went back to toying with her breasts. They felt the air move as Sesshomaru, unable to stand it anymore, joined them on the bed. He took over sucking on the nipple Miroku was playing with. Kagome moaned and put her hands in their hair. Her body felt like it was on fire. Miroku had the worst hard on ever. Both his mates were enjoying each other and him. His female was in heat, he may get more pups yet. He pulled his head back and her nipple popped out of his mouth and he looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him from the side and allowed her nipple to out of his mouth as well, and looked at Miroku. The males leaned into each other for a kiss. Miroku pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's and Kagome groaned. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's hair and tilted his head for a better angle on the kiss. Miroku groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Sesshomaru's tongue entry into his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled Miroku closer deeping the kiss as his tongue explored every inch of Miroku's mouth and encouraged Miroku's to come and play. Miroku and Sesshomaru's bodies were pulled flush against each others. Their erections touching and rubbing causing both males, and Kagome, who was watching intently, to moan. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's hips with his other hand and pulled him closer to him. Sesshomaru ground his hips against Miroku's causing the other male to groan and break their kiss. Miroku grabbed Kagome and kissed her with the same intensity that Sesshomaru had kissed him. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, and when she opened, his tongue thrust into her mouth savagely, not holding back like he usually did with her. It made Kagome wet and hotter, as her male was rough with her. Sesshomaru started kissing along her neck to her mating mark, where he licked and sucked the mark causing waves of pleasure to crash over her. Sesshomaru thrust two fingers into her slick sheath making all three of them groan. Kagome thrust her hips against Sesshomaru's fingers and leaned further into Miroku's kiss. Kagome broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
“I need both of your cocks in me right now,” Kagome gasped, her chest heaving, making her breasts bounce slightly. Neither male could deny their female anything. Both got her into position so that they could thrust into her hard and fast.  
“Oh, Kami, Kagome. Your so wet and tight,” Miroku hissed starting to move out of sync with Sesshomaru, causing both males to groan. Their erections rubbing together and they were inside their female. It brought more pleasure to them, the it did before. Kagome's walls started to flutter so both males thrust faster and more out of sync.  
“OH! Yes, keep going faster, harder,” Kagome begged tears falling down her cheeks. Both males thrust harder and faster causing her to orgasm hard. Her walls was threating to strangle their cocks. The males thrusting became erratic as they also started to orgasm hard both thrusting into her womb and knotting inside of her. Miroku almost collapsed on top of both of them, he was shaking so hard. Miroku gave Kagome a sweet kiss, and then kissed Sesshomaru.  
“Oh, Kami,” Kagome said panting still, “That was amazing.”  
“Yes, it really was. It was different for anyone else?” Sesshomaru asked puzzled as to why it was more.  
“It was more. There is no other way to discribe it,” Miroku said as they slowly turned to their side.  
“I know why,” Kagome said with a huge smile as both males looked at her. “It's because all three of us love each other, instead of you two just loving me.” Sesshomaru looked at his little female and noticed right away the scent change. She was pupped, and he wasn't upset that he was going to have more now. Kagome looked at Miroku, who suddenly got a grin on his face.  
“Really you two?” Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She knew they were going to pup her but she was hoping not right away.  
“I would say I am sorry, but that would be a lie,” Miroku said his grin still in place.  
“I am pleased as well and will not say sorry either,” Sesshomaru said also grinning. Kagome sighed and then giggled. She was also really excited about the pups, now that this has happened. She also couldn't stay mad at her males long either.  
“I love you, my mates,” Kagome said just before she fell asleep. Both males were able to pull out and they cuddle their female, and Miroku fell asleep with her. Sesshomary stayed awake to keep them all safe and sound. Sesshomaru was worried about who that other male was that attacked his lover and mate. He was so scared about the feeling he got from his mates mark that he broke down and cried. Sesshomary, the ice prince, never showed any kind of emotion, became emotional. He didn't like this feeling, but he wouldn't trade it either. He realized, however, that emotions were important to ruling and having a family. They would also create harmony between ningen and yokai. Now he had to work with his brother. Sesshomaru stood up, got dressed and left the room to go to his study. When he got there, he summoned Shinju to him.  
“My Lord you wished to see me?” Shinju asked with a bow.  
“What happened down there, today, that caused the death of one of my mates?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“It was like Inuyasha was a puppet. It was very true that there was another male in there. It was one of the shadow foxes but not one of the ten. It smelled like magnolia for a brief moment. Then there was no scent and Inuyasha as standing over Miroku growling. If I may make a suggestion, my Lord?” Shinju asked.  
“What is it, Shinju?” Sesshomaru said wondering why they would use his half brother.  
“We need to keep an eye on Inuyasha. I feel that he saw more than we did. There maybe something more to the hanyou then we think,” Shinju said wondering if Inuyasha could see into the shadows.  
“We are already keeping an eye on him. Daisuke and I already had that conversation. I don't trust him. He can't look at my mate with arousal and expect trust in the same breath,” Sesshomaru growled. “Your dismissed.” Sesshomaru could feel both his mates heading his way. Shinju bowed and left the study. Sesshomaru wondered what to do about his half brother. He had been trying to get Kagome since she got over her, and while he had her, he miss treated her. She didn't want love for him at all. It made Sesshomaru angry that his brother had done this to his female. She shouldn't have had to endured abuse at anyone's hand. She was everything good in the world and yet was treated like the scum of a pond.  
“Sesshomaru, is everything alright?” Kagome asked poking her head into the study.  
“Not really. I am upset with Inuyasha and you. I don't like that I am upset with you at all. I have come to a conclusion and it has upset me,” Sesshomaru said a frown creasing his brow. He was upset with Kagome as well. Now that he said it out loud it was true. He didn't like being upset with her. He didn't understand two things. First that she endured his abuse, and didn't do anything about it really. Sitting him into next week, as she put it, didn't really count. Secondly that she hadn't made it totally clear to Inuyasha there could never be anything between them. Inuyasha figured that she was so forgiving that he would win her heart back. Although it wasn't her fault his brother was lacking in intellect, it made Sesshomaru upset with her. Sesshomaru gestured for them to come in and sit with him. Kagome sat across from him and waited for him to speak. Miroku sat beside him and also waited wondering what got to Sesshomaru, that he was upset with their female.  
“I know that it's not your fault koi, but I need you to tell Inuyasha that there is never going to be anything between you two. I think he feels that if you forgive him that he has a chance to win you back to him. I am mostly angry with him that he still wants you. I know that it's not you,” Sesshomaru said trying hard to get out the right words so he didn't hurt her, but get her to see his side of things. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru trying really hard to get what he was saying and what he wasn't saying. “I also don't understand why you endured his abuse for so long.” Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he waited for her to explain things to him.  
“I endured because I made a mistake and I had to fix it. It is my fault the jewel broke and we had to collect the shards. He was the first person I met when I was first threw the well and I didn't know what else to do. I had to correct my mistake as my mother taught me. Then Shippo came along, and I had hoped that Inuyasha would mellow some with a youngster around. At the time I didn't know there was better till Miroku came around. I should say I didn't know there was better in this era. As for Inuyasha wanting me. I will go speak to him directly, and I will take two witnesses with me. I will settle this for all of us,” Kagome said with a smile, knowing that Sesshomaru may not look it but there was slight insecurity in her as Inuyasha was her first love till Kikyo came along again.  
“Thank you, Kagome,” Sesshomaru said his head bowed. Kagome put a delicately clawed hand on his face forcing him to look up.  
“Never be worried that I wouldn't listen to you, Sessho. I love you and want what you need. I will go to the ends of the earth for you,” Kagome said as she leaned forward to kiss him gently. “I will do it right now. I will take Daisuke and Shinju with me.” Sesshomaru nodded approving her choice in guards, and summoned them to her.  
“My Lord,” they both said as the bowed at the sametime.  
“Lady Kagome needs to go see Inuyasha and clear up somethings, you will accompany her to do this,” Sesshomaru said in a tone that made it impossible to argue with.  
“Yes, my Lord,” they both said waiting for their lady.  
“Thank you, Daisuke, Shinju. This shouldn't take to long,” Kagome said as she walked down towards Inuyasha's rooms. She knocked on the doors with Shinju and Daisuke right behind her. Inuyasha opened the door and smiled at her.  
“Whats up?” Inuyasha said gruffly, as he didn't like sharing his emotions anymore than Sesshomaru did.  
“I feel that I have to tell you something Inuyasha and it's not something you will want to hear. I need to tell you there is nothing between us, and it doesn't matter if I have forgiven you or not. There never can be anything between us ever. Miroku and Sesshomaru are my mates, my soul mates actually, so even in the afterlife there can never be anything. I know that its not fair to you as you lost Kikyo, but I will never replace her or want to,” Kagome said getting straight to the point and looking him almost straight in the eye. She didn't want to challenge him, but she didn't want a misunderstanding either.  
“I know, I get it,” Inuyasha hissed his claws growing and his demon blood trying to take over.  
“Enough, Inuyasha, you will submit,” Kagome said forcefully.  
“I will kill them both, then you will be mine,” He snarled.  
“No, I will never be yours,” Kagome said forcefully again. Inuyasha wasn't getting it.  
“We will see,” Inuyasha growled slamming the door in her face. Kagome sighed as she started walking back toward Sesshomaru's study, wondering how she was supposed to get through to Inuyasha and how was she supposed to tell Sesshomaru? Kagome sighed again as she got to the study. Inuyasha had just threatened her family, she wasn't going to sit idly by while he tried to kill her males. How was she supposed to kill her best friend though?


	15. chapter fifteen

There was another male here? Why were there males in the shiro trying to attack his mates? Tensaiga pulsed allowing him to resurrect Miroku. He brought Miroku back to life and hugged him to him hard, so grateful his mate was alive again. Sesshomaru looked Shinju and nodded his head.  
“I will be taking my mates and pups upstairs to our rooms. No one is to disturb us or I will have their heads. Inuyasha is to have a room in the guest wing for now,” Sesshomaru said taking his pups from Kagome, to go upstairs with them.  
“Come, koi, lean on me and I will help you upstairs,” Kagome said walking up to Miroku and putting her arm around his waist and trying to help him. Miroku didn't need help but he wasn't about to tell his mate that. He loved the feel of her arms around him, as she nestled into his side trying to help. She was so sweet, and loving there was nothing he would do for her.  
“Alright, anata, lets go before Sesshomaru comes back down and decides that I need to be carried,” Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye. 'Not that it would be so bad,' Miroku said to his mate through the bond.  
'It makes me feel safe and comfortable, however I am female so,' Kagome replied.  
'I don't understand the hug though,' Miroku said no understanding what was going on with their male.  
'I have no idea. Maybe you should talk to him about it,' Kagome said as they entered the room. When they walked into the room, they were both caught off guard by the sight that they saw. Sesshomaru was sitting on their bed staring off into space, tears running down his face. Their stoic male rarely showed any emotion, beyond coldness or happiness, and only with them. He showed concerned and worry as well but he has never cried that they knew of.  
“Sesshomaru, ai, whats wrong?” Kagome asked going to his side and rubbing his back, unsure if she try and give him comfort or if he would get angry at them seeing the great Sesshomaru vulnerable.  
“Sessho?” Miroku questioned worried, as he looked at his male mate.  
“I only just figured something out, and haven't had time to think about it and explain it to myself. However, after what happened today I don't think it matters as much now, to try and explain it to myself and just let it be. I finally figured out why the Kami put the three of us together. I think they were trying to teach me about love. You can't build a strong empire without love of all people, ningen, hanyou, and yokai alike. Miroku, I figured out today that I am in love you. I was startled by this knowledge and wanted to think about it more. They other thing is that it would not have mattered to me if you were ningen or yokai, as long as I had both of you. It also means that just because I loved Kagome first doesn't mean I love her less now because I love you. Your death scared me. I would have been devastated had anything happen to you,” Sesshomaru said his head bowed so his bangs were hiding his face. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru from behind, comforting his mate.  
“I love you to, Sesshomaru,” Miroku said nuzzling into Sesshomaru's neck against his mating mark. Kagome had tears in her eyes. They were a true family now, and Kagome was so happy.  
“Whats wrong, ai? Why are you crying?” Miroku asked her grabbing her hand.  
“I feel like we are a true family now. It's so wonderful and amazing. My males love each other and me. Its so happy in here and it makes me cry,” Kagome said with a smile and tears starting to run down her face. Both males laughed and Sesshomaru hugged her, even as Miroku held him, and then pulled of of them down to their sides. Their female was so ningen sometimes, but now they were a real family and she was happy.  
“We should put the pups down down. I can hear them yipping about being tired. Rin and Shippo should play for a bit get of Shippo's kitsune energy,” Kagome said with arousal going through her. Kagome was very turned on by her males that were in love with each other. Kagome wanted them and she wanted them NOW! Kagome wanted to do it with them and watch them together. Oh, Kami, she was going into heat. This wasn't good, she didn't want more pups yet. Not that she didn't want any in the future but her pups were only three months old, and still weren't in their humanoid forms. The males looked at their female whose scent changed indicating that she went into heat.  
Oh, boy, Kagome thought, I am not going to be able to leave this room without being pupped yet again.  
“Itoshi, your in heat. If you think you are leaving this room, you better think again,” Sesshomaru said, his eyes going red.  
“Koishi, you will not be leaving yet,” Miroku also agreed, catching her around the middle when she tried to go put down the pups. He pulled her towards Sesshomaru and himself. The males grinned at each other, and then attacked her breast through her kimono.  
“Wait the pups need to be put down for their nap,” Kagome gasped out as she arched into her males mouths, pushing her breasts further into their faces.  
“I will do it,” Sesshomaru said. He was so hard, he could just about feel pain. He went and did his fatherly duty all the while trying to will away an erection. Trying to will it away was as effective as wishing his hair wasn't silver. He got them down, went back to his mates and was hit with the scent of Kagome, and Miroku's arousal. It was making the hard on worse then before. It was different than before too. It was more intense this time. Maybe it was because he was in love with both of them. It was heady feeling, love. His silk hakama's were chaffing and causing and uncomfortable pain. Kagome turned and beckoned to him, encouraging him to join them.  
“I think I will just watch for a time,” Sesshomaru said sitting on a chair beside their bed. Both Miroku and Kagome blushed not used to someone watching them. Miroku started to undress Kagome, revealing her little by little. He played with her breasts, rolling her nipples with one hand and sucking on the other one as he went.  
“Oh, Kami, Miroku please,” Kagome gasped. Miroku finished undressing her as she undressed him. Sesshomaru was so turned on he almost went to join them, but his control was reinstated quickly. It was amazing watching Kagome, and Miroku together.  
“Are you sure you don't want to join us? I think it would be better if you did,” Miroku said seductively. Kagome groaned again when Miroku went back to toying with her breasts. They felt the air move as Sesshomaru, unable to stand it anymore, joined them on the bed. He took over sucking on the nipple Miroku was playing with. Kagome moaned and put her hands in their hair. Her body felt like it was on fire. Miroku had the worst hard on ever. Both his mates were enjoying each other and him. His female was in heat, he may get more pups yet. He pulled his head back and her nipple popped out of his mouth and he looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him from the side and allowed her nipple to out of his mouth as well, and looked at Miroku. The males leaned into each other for a kiss. Miroku pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's and Kagome groaned. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's hair and tilted his head for a better angle on the kiss. Miroku groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Sesshomaru's tongue entry into his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled Miroku closer deeping the kiss as his tongue explored every inch of Miroku's mouth and encouraged Miroku's to come and play. Miroku and Sesshomaru's bodies were pulled flush against each others. Their erections touching and rubbing causing both males, and Kagome, who was watching intently, to moan. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's hips with his other hand and pulled him closer to him. Sesshomaru ground his hips against Miroku's causing the other male to groan and break their kiss. Miroku grabbed Kagome and kissed her with the same intensity that Sesshomaru had kissed him. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, and when she opened, his tongue thrust into her mouth savagely, not holding back like he usually did with her. It made Kagome wet and hotter, as her male was rough with her. Sesshomaru started kissing along her neck to her mating mark, where he licked and sucked the mark causing waves of pleasure to crash over her. Sesshomaru thrust two fingers into her slick sheath making all three of them groan. Kagome thrust her hips against Sesshomaru's fingers and leaned further into Miroku's kiss. Kagome broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
“I need both of your cocks in me right now,” Kagome gasped, her chest heaving, making her breasts bounce slightly. Neither male could deny their female anything. Both got her into position so that they could thrust into her hard and fast.  
“Oh, Kami, Kagome. Your so wet and tight,” Miroku hissed starting to move out of sync with Sesshomaru, causing both males to groan. Their erections rubbing together and they were inside their female. It brought more pleasure to them, the it did before. Kagome's walls started to flutter so both males thrust faster and more out of sync.  
“OH! Yes, keep going faster, harder,” Kagome begged tears falling down her cheeks. Both males thrust harder and faster causing her to orgasm hard. Her walls was threating to strangle their cocks. The males thrusting became erratic as they also started to orgasm hard both thrusting into her womb and knotting inside of her. Miroku almost collapsed on top of both of them, he was shaking so hard. Miroku gave Kagome a sweet kiss, and then kissed Sesshomaru.  
“Oh, Kami,” Kagome said panting still, “That was amazing.”  
“Yes, it really was. It was different for anyone else?” Sesshomaru asked puzzled as to why it was more.  
“It was more. There is no other way to discribe it,” Miroku said as they slowly turned to their side.  
“I know why,” Kagome said with a huge smile as both males looked at her. “It's because all three of us love each other, instead of you two just loving me.” Sesshomaru looked at his little female and noticed right away the scent change. She was pupped, and he wasn't upset that he was going to have more now. Kagome looked at Miroku, who suddenly got a grin on his face.  
“Really you two?” Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She knew they were going to pup her but she was hoping not right away.  
“I would say I am sorry, but that would be a lie,” Miroku said his grin still in place.  
“I am pleased as well and will not say sorry either,” Sesshomaru said also grinning. Kagome sighed and then giggled. She was also really excited about the pups, now that this has happened. She also couldn't stay mad at her males long either.  
“I love you, my mates,” Kagome said just before she fell asleep. Both males were able to pull out and they cuddle their female, and Miroku fell asleep with her. Sesshomary stayed awake to keep them all safe and sound. Sesshomaru was worried about who that other male was that attacked his lover and mate. He was so scared about the feeling he got from his mates mark that he broke down and cried. Sesshomary, the ice prince, never showed any kind of emotion, became emotional. He didn't like this feeling, but he wouldn't trade it either. He realized, however, that emotions were important to ruling and having a family. They would also create harmony between ningen and yokai. Now he had to work with his brother. Sesshomaru stood up, got dressed and left the room to go to his study. When he got there, he summoned Shinju to him.  
“My Lord you wished to see me?” Shinju asked with a bow.  
“What happened down there, today, that caused the death of one of my mates?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“It was like Inuyasha was a puppet. It was very true that there was another male in there. It was one of the shadow foxes but not one of the ten. It smelled like magnolia for a brief moment. Then there was no scent and Inuyasha as standing over Miroku growling. If I may make a suggestion, my Lord?” Shinju asked.  
“What is it, Shinju?” Sesshomaru said wondering why they would use his half brother.  
“We need to keep an eye on Inuyasha. I feel that he saw more than we did. There maybe something more to the hanyou then we think,” Shinju said wondering if Inuyasha could see into the shadows.  
“We are already keeping an eye on him. Daisuke and I already had that conversation. I don't trust him. He can't look at my mate with arousal and expect trust in the same breath,” Sesshomaru growled. “Your dismissed.” Sesshomaru could feel both his mates heading his way. Shinju bowed and left the study. Sesshomaru wondered what to do about his half brother. He had been trying to get Kagome since she got over her, and while he had her, he miss treated her. She didn't want love for him at all. It made Sesshomaru angry that his brother had done this to his female. She shouldn't have had to endured abuse at anyone's hand. She was everything good in the world and yet was treated like the scum of a pond.  
“Sesshomaru, is everything alright?” Kagome asked poking her head into the study.  
“Not really. I am upset with Inuyasha and you. I don't like that I am upset with you at all. I have come to a conclusion and it has upset me,” Sesshomaru said a frown creasing his brow. He was upset with Kagome as well. Now that he said it out loud it was true. He didn't like being upset with her. He didn't understand two things. First that she endured his abuse, and didn't do anything about it really. Sitting him into next week, as she put it, didn't really count. Secondly that she hadn't made it totally clear to Inuyasha there could never be anything between them. Inuyasha figured that she was so forgiving that he would win her heart back. Although it wasn't her fault his brother was lacking in intellect, it made Sesshomaru upset with her. Sesshomaru gestured for them to come in and sit with him. Kagome sat across from him and waited for him to speak. Miroku sat beside him and also waited wondering what got to Sesshomaru, that he was upset with their female.  
“I know that it's not your fault koi, but I need you to tell Inuyasha that there is never going to be anything between you two. I think he feels that if you forgive him that he has a chance to win you back to him. I am mostly angry with him that he still wants you. I know that it's not you,” Sesshomaru said trying hard to get out the right words so he didn't hurt her, but get her to see his side of things. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru trying really hard to get what he was saying and what he wasn't saying. “I also don't understand why you endured his abuse for so long.” Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he waited for her to explain things to him.  
“I endured because I made a mistake and I had to fix it. It is my fault the jewel broke and we had to collect the shards. He was the first person I met when I was first threw the well and I didn't know what else to do. I had to correct my mistake as my mother taught me. Then Shippo came along, and I had hoped that Inuyasha would mellow some with a youngster around. At the time I didn't know there was better till Miroku came around. I should say I didn't know there was better in this era. As for Inuyasha wanting me. I will go speak to him directly, and I will take two witnesses with me. I will settle this for all of us,” Kagome said with a smile, knowing that Sesshomaru may not look it but there was slight insecurity in her as Inuyasha was her first love till Kikyo came along again.  
“Thank you, Kagome,” Sesshomaru said his head bowed. Kagome put a delicately clawed hand on his face forcing him to look up.  
“Never be worried that I wouldn't listen to you, Sessho. I love you and want what you need. I will go to the ends of the earth for you,” Kagome said as she leaned forward to kiss him gently. “I will do it right now. I will take Daisuke and Shinju with me.” Sesshomaru nodded approving her choice in guards, and summoned them to her.  
“My Lord,” they both said as the bowed at the sametime.  
“Lady Kagome needs to go see Inuyasha and clear up somethings, you will accompany her to do this,” Sesshomaru said in a tone that made it impossible to argue with.  
“Yes, my Lord,” they both said waiting for their lady.  
“Thank you, Daisuke, Shinju. This shouldn't take to long,” Kagome said as she walked down towards Inuyasha's rooms. She knocked on the doors with Shinju and Daisuke right behind her. Inuyasha opened the door and smiled at her.  
“Whats up?” Inuyasha said gruffly, as he didn't like sharing his emotions anymore than Sesshomaru did.  
“I feel that I have to tell you something Inuyasha and it's not something you will want to hear. I need to tell you there is nothing between us, and it doesn't matter if I have forgiven you or not. There never can be anything between us ever. Miroku and Sesshomaru are my mates, my soul mates actually, so even in the afterlife there can never be anything. I know that its not fair to you as you lost Kikyo, but I will never replace her or want to,” Kagome said getting straight to the point and looking him almost straight in the eye. She didn't want to challenge him, but she didn't want a misunderstanding either.  
“I know, I get it,” Inuyasha hissed his claws growing and his demon blood trying to take over.  
“Enough, Inuyasha, you will submit,” Kagome said forcefully.  
“I will kill them both, then you will be mine,” He snarled.  
“No, I will never be yours,” Kagome said forcefully again. Inuyasha wasn't getting it.  
“We will see,” Inuyasha growled slamming the door in her face. Kagome sighed as she started walking back toward Sesshomaru's study, wondering how she was supposed to get through to Inuyasha and how was she supposed to tell Sesshomaru? Kagome sighed again as she got to the study. Inuyasha had just threatened her family, she wasn't going to sit idly by while he tried to kill her males. How was she supposed to kill her best friend though?


	16. chapter sixteen

“I tired Sesshomaru. He won't listen to me. He just threatened you and Miroku. I don't know what else to do,” Kagome said with another sigh. She was lost and didn't have any idea how to get Inuyasha to listen to her. She could and would never be with him.   
“Thank you for trying, koishii. You tried and that's all I wanted you to do. I love you,” Sesshomaru said to her, taking her into her arms and holding her. She was upset and he could feel it. He ran his claws through her hair until he felt her relax and she fell asleep in his arms. Miroku was playing with the pups, by the time she got back, but came down when Sesshomaru pulsed his aura towards him.   
“Yes, Sesshomaru?” Miroku asked poking his head around the corner of his study door. Then coming in when he saw Kagome limp in Sesshomaru's arms.  
“Inuyasha has decided that Kagome will be his, consequences be damned,” Sesshomaru informed Miroku with a slightly nasty look on his face. He might just kill his brother for this one.  
“He will have to get through the both of us first,” Miroku said firmly.   
“He doesn't care. He already told Kagome he would kill the both of us if he could,” Sesshomaru growled out. All of a sudden a Kami came into the room, shocking everyone, including Kagome even though she had been sleeping.  
“We will be bringing back Inu no Taisho back to deal with Inuyasha. We have seen what would happen if we don't and that child is allowed to make good on his threat. He will be dealt with accordingly,” Kichijoten informed them. They all looked at the Kami, wondering what happened that they would take this drastic measure. They don't bring back the dead usually. “He kills Kagome, in an attempt to end both of you. Things go very bad from there. I can't explain more then that.”  
“Can't we just make him leave?” Kagome asked worried about her mates, and pups, living and unborn.   
“He will not listen, as you have seen,” Kishijoten said gently.  
“When will my father be returning?” Sesshomaru asked, not wanting to be judged for having a male mate as well as a female. He didn't want to deal with the teasing and harassment his father would give him.  
“Now,” Kichijoten said as his father appeard in his study, with a bright flash of light. The Kami disappeared, and in her spot was Inu no Taisho, looking the same as he did just before he died, without the injuries of course.  
“Father, welcome back to the land of the living,” Sesshomaru said coldly pulling Kagome and Miroku closer to him.  
“It's good to be back,” Toga looked around the study, and noticed much had changed. He wondered what else Sesshomaru had changed. Toga also noticed that Miroku was sitting close to his son and Kagome was in his lap, and that Sesshomaru had pulled both of them closer to his body. “You must be Kagome,” Toga said to the female in Sesshomaru's lap, as he tried to get a good look at her. Miroku moved so that he couldn't get the look he wanted and Sesshomaru was grateful for it. They both didn't like it when males looked at their female.  
“She is this ones mate and you will leave her be,” Sesshomaru snapped at his father, not liking him close to her, as she was pupped.   
“Sesshomaru, I was just going to say hello,” Toga said with a slight smile.  
“Take our mate to where she will be safe. Make sure Shinju, or Daisuke are with the both of you, and our pups,” Sesshomaru commanded Miroku.  
“I will do,” Miroku said standing and taking Kagome from him. He knew his male wasn't trying to be commanding and upset with him. He was unsettled, as his father was back from the dead, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with him.  
“Sesshomaru-sama, I am safest with you and Miroku around,” Kagome stated trying to ease his protective streak. Sesshomaru couldn't reassure her, as his father was in the room. He didn't trust Toga, especially if he found out she was human at one point. It had been many years since he was on the living plane, and he had flirted with anything that two legs and was female.  
“That's true, mate, but I remember that my father wasn't much on manogamy as most Inu are and I just want you safe. Miroku, you and our pups, I need you all safe,” Sesshomaru stressed knowing she would understand.   
“Yes, mate,” Kagome said as Miroku took her to their rooms.  
“I hope he wasn't worried about you being unfaithful,” Miroku said putting her on the floor, then pulling her into his arms.  
“I don't think so. I do know that sometimes, Sesshomaru is unsettled with his feelings for the two of us and also of sharing me with you. So when, yet another male shows interest, it stresses him out. He doesn't understand that because the three of us are together, there can be no others. I would flip out if I found either one of you with another female. The female wouldn't live long,” Kagome said holding Miroku.  
“Is that why you had to talk to Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.  
“Yes. That and the threats,” Kagome said with a tight slight smile. Miroku just stared at her intently, waiting for an explanation, and Kagome started to squirm.  
“It was just today and I told Sesshomaru right away,” Kagome almost whined at him. Miroku nodded taking his mate to their private gardens. Daisuke showed up at Kagome's summons and went to the pups, as soon as she asked. Shinju came to her as soon as she was relieved from pup duties, and went to Sesshomaru when instructed.   
“You sent for me Lord Sesshomaru?” Shinju said with a bow, and then wondered who the male was that looked so much like her Lord.  
“Yes, Shinju, I want to know where Sango is,” Sesshomaru said knowing the shadows were keeping an eye of her.  
“Yes, my Lord,” Shinju said.  
“Send her and Inuyasha to me once they are found,” Sesshomaru commanded. Shinju bowed and left. Not that long after Sango and Inuyasha came into the study.  
“Sesshomaru-sama,” Sango said with a bow, although Sango had taken notice of the other male in the study she didn't acknowledge him as Sesshomaru hadn't made introductions yet. Sango's heart had skipped a beat at the sight of the male behind Sesshomaru, and she almost lost her composure, as she fought turning red. She knew that skipped beat had been heard by everyone in the room.  
“What do you want jerk face?” Inuyasha snapped at Sesshomaru, ready for anything.  
“You have broken pack rules and will be forceably removed from pack and my home,” Sesshomaru snarled, already past angry with his brother.  
“I haven't left my rooms in three days,” Inuyasha growled.  
“When Kagome went to see you, you threatened Miroku and I,” Sesshomaru said void of any emotion in his voice.  
“She lied! I wouldn't threaten pack,” Inuyasha said hoping that he lied well enough that they couldn't smell it.  
“My mate has no benefit in lying to me about this. She has never lied to me, not even about the well,” Sesshomaru said pointedly. Inuyasha knew what well he meant and that also meant Sesshomaru knew where or rather what era is mate came from.  
“Inuyasha, tell the truth. She had two witnesses with her anyway. I was just in the gardens and could hear everything. You threatened Miroku and Sesshomaru,” Sango yelled at him apalled that he could just lie about things.  
“Fuck off, Sango,” Inuyasha said pushing her. Sango looked at Inuyasha, and wondered if the hanyou had lost his mind. He seemed to to remember what she was.   
“Inuyasha, do you forget what I do? That I was trained since I was old enough to walk to kill yokai? I was seconded only to my father as a slayer?” Sango said sweetly, ready to kill the hanyou.  
“I didn't threaten anyone,” Inuyasha said, still hoping they wouldn't notice his lie, but also turn against Kagome, so that he could have her.  
“You have broken pack laws. There is no second chance, or place for you here. Leave on your own or be carried out and left for dead. The choice is yours,” Sesshomaru snarled, clearly dismissing his brother from his home.  
“Whatever, Sesshomaru. It's not like Kagome won't come back to me anyway. She always does,” Inuyasha said with a confident smirk. There was a awful female shriek behind him as Sango lunged for his throat, with her usual sword drawn. Inuyasha turned just in time to see her and dodge a leathal blow to his body from the taijiya.  
“Inuyasha, you will submit,” Toga commanded bending his youngest child to his with his yoki.  
“Never,” Inuyasha said trying to stay standing against the rise in power, even as his knees buckled and he was flat on the ground with nothing to do but submit. “I will never submit the true way, to anyone,” Inuyasha snapped his fangs together.  
“Then I will end you. Protection of my mates and pups come first,” Sesshomaru beast snarled at his half brother. Toga looked at his sons, sad that it had come to this, he understood Sesshomaru's need though and would help his eldest son if he had to.  
“Inuyasha, the Kami put me back on this plain to deal with you. I will Sesshomaru do what he had to, so that his pack is protected,” Toga snarled at his younger son, wondering why Inuyasha was like this. “You will submit or you will die. The choice is your son.”  
“I just want Kagome. I don't want anything else,” Inuyasha gasped out as the weight got heavier on him. Inuyasha was obsessed with Kagome now that she was a yokai. She was so alluring and fuckable, not that she wasn't before when she was ningen but now she was even more so.   
“You should have thought about that the four years you traveled with her, half-breed. She's mine now and you will leave or forfeit your life,” Sesshomaru said regaining some control over himself to be cold again.  
“Fine keep the whore. It's not like I really care anyway, she's been used,” Inuyasha snarled.  
“She was yours at one point Inuyasha, then you threw her away for that undead whore,” Sango spat at him, still seething. All of her anger was brought to the surface, no longer allowing her to supress it at all. “You did this to yourself. Kagome found someone who doesn't hurt her in anyway unlike you,” Sango said angry tears running down her face.  
“She took Miroku from you and yet you defend her?” Inuyasha yelled at her.  
“Miroku was never mine. He's always been Kagomes. He was in love with her since that first day you both met him in that village. You know what? As long as he's happy, and she's happy, then so I am. I don't care if they are together now or not, they are my friends. What you have in your heart for Kagome isn't true love, Inuyasha, its obsession. I didn't really love Miroku, the way he should have been anyway. Kagome will though and she does, I see it in their faces when they look at each other or when they look at Sesshomaru. Even if it was true love, I wouldn't him away from Kagome,” Sango confessed knowing it was very true. Having finally said it out loud, Sango's heart was a lot lighter. “Be thankful, Inuyasha, that you have a family and don't throw them away. It's the hardest when you don't have people and family around,” Sango said trying to reach her friend and make him see.  
“I hope your not talking about me, taijiya. I have long given up on the half-breed,” Sesshomaru said, as he stood. “I am going to go and make sure my mates and pups are well, especially, Kagome as she more the likely heard you call her a whore yet again.” Sesshomaru left the study not bothering to look at anyone. He was going to introduce his father, to Sango, however Inuyasha's out burst made him want his mate.  
“Inuyasha, you will be coming with me. We leave at first light. Sango, would you care to come with us as well?” Toga asked her, even as his beast perked up his head tilling Toga she was the one, and they had to mate her. Sango looked at Toga and her heart skipped another beat.  
“I will have to talk to Sesshomaru-sama, as I am part of his pack,” Sango said with a blush. For some reason Toga made her heart skip beats and race. He made her feel things she never thought that she would ever feel. This pull was much stronger here then it was with Miroku.  
“I can talk to him,” Toga said with a smile gracing his handsome face.  
“That's alright. Sesshomaru doesn't scare me, and even if he did all I would have to do is go to Kagome. She would deal with him,” Sango said with a laugh. Togo looked at the taijiya and was surprised that she wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a very strong and powerful daiyokai, and all that Sesshomaru was, put Toga to shame.  
“Well, what do I do until we leave?” Inuyasha said gruffly, knowing he couldn't stay here with Kagome in the same shiro. Toga felt a jolt at Inuyasha voice. He had been so distracted by Sango, that he had forgotten that Inuyasha was there.  
“I will talk to him and see if you can stay till tomorrow. If not there are caves not that far, we can sleep there till morning,” Toga said to Inuyasha, wanting to ask him about how things were for him growing up, but didn't want to hurt his already hurting son more.  
“Alright,” Inuyasha said worried what might happen if he stayed. He really wanted Kagome as his own and his alone. He couldn't stand the fact that she was with his brother, and wasn't sure staying was the best idea. Sango looked at Inuyasha, turned and walked out of the study. She was going to go find Kagome and talk to her about this feeling she was getting every time she looked at Sesshomaru's father. She wanted him, and bad.


	17. chapter seventeen

Kagome sat in the hot springs, trying to calm down. She still had trouble with emotional control and stying in her human form when she was angry or hurt. Inuyasha kept putting the knife back in the wounds on her heart. She began to wonder if he was right, and if mating two males had been a good idea. Yes, she loved them but two lovers? No wonder Inuyasha thought she was whore.   
“Koishii are you alright?” Miroku asked her, not liking the scent of confusion and sadness in his female's natural scent.  
“No, I am not okay. I am starting to wonder if I did the right thing,” Kagome confessed as tears streamed down her face.   
“What do you mean?” Miroku asked, wondering if she meant mating them or something else. He hoped it was something else as they kept going over and over this. Miroku knew that it was Inuyasha's big mouth and the nasty words he said, but it didn't make it any less frustrating.  
“Maybe Inuyasha is right and I am nothing but a whore. I mean most females only have one mate,” Kagome said softly.  
“Your not a whore!” Miroku said knowing that she had heard him now. He wanted to rip Inuyasha guts out and make him feast on them, however that was his friend.  
“I have two males, and they are perfection in the flesh. If I am not a whore, than I am completely selfish. I mean, Sesshomaru is so beautiful, he should have a mate that understands him, and can cater to his needs. Your strong and beautiful, just like Sesshomaru. You could have someone more beautiful then I am,” Kagome said her tears coming stronger now. Not knowing that Sesshomaru was standing at the top of the stairs and could hear every word they were saying.  
Sesshomaru stood there and clenched his hands tight enough to draw blood. He was getting mad at Kagome, but mostly Inuyasha. He was angry with Kagome because she didn't seem to understand that there was no one else for him or Miroku. Their beast called to her and she was theirs. They had to keep going over and over it. He was pissed at Inuyasha because he constantly dug the knife that shaped her ideas about herself, and put self doubt into the heart of his wonderful, powerful, beautiful mate. Sesshomaru turned and left, heading to his dojo to work off some of his angry. He wasn't sure he could be around his pupped female without loosing his control.   
Toga went to find his son to talk about Sango and Inuyasha. He found Sesshomaru in his dojo with his sword in his hand doing nothing. Toga watched his son and noticed that a shudder would go through his son's frame.   
“Sesshomaru?” Toga called, wanting to hurt whoever had hurt his son. His cold, seemingly emotionally stunted son. Sesshomaru turned around to look at his father, and launched himself at the older male. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his father and just shuddered into the male. Toga could feel his haroi getting wet.  
“What's wrong, my son?” Toga said holding his son and letting out a purr like growl trying to calm him down.  
“Kagome doubts she did the right thing. Inuyasha has been terrible to my female and it cuts her deep. I can not just fix it for her. As much as I want to, I don't know how to help her. It makes me violently angry, and I want to hurt Inuyasha the way he has hurt her. It's childish response to him,” Sesshomaru said his tears and shaking coming in less.  
“Your beast is just trying to fix what's wrong with your female, that's all son. It's normal for you to feel this way about her. It also answers one question I had,” Toga said as Sesshomaru pulled away and pulled his emotions under control.  
“Ask me father,” Sesshomaru said with a voice void of all emotion once again.  
“I wanted to ask if Inuasyah and I could stay one more night so that we could travel during daylight to my shiro. If it was in disrepair, I was hoping to come back and stay here with you, but I will not put that on you or your mates. Inuyasha has caused enough trouble,” Toga said with a gentle pet to Sesshomaru's hair.  
“You both may stay, however there are conditions. Inuyasha will stay in his rooms at all times, and away from my mates and pups. He will stay there until, he leaves to live with you,” Sesshomaru consented.  
“Are you sure that's a wise idea? I have caves all over the place and we can stay in them,” Toga reassured his son.  
“Those caves have been taken over by me, and I take my mates there when we need a break from being the Western rulers. Kagome also goes there when shes about to give birth,” Sesshomaru said being a little possessive of the caves now that Kagome used them to. “As long as Inuyasha does not make his presents known to us, he can stay. If I see him, I will kill him.”  
“Thank you, Sesshomaru. I have one more question, although she was going to ask herself,” Toga said wondering how to approach this subject without setting off his son.  
“What is it?” Sesshomaru demand to know.  
“The taijiya, she is the one my beast calls to as our mate. I wanted to take her with me, but she informed me that she was part of your pack and could not just leave without talking to you first,” Toga said.  
“That is up to her. She will be under my protection until you mate her. If Inuyasha does anything to hurt her, his life is forfeit, as she is Kagome's best friend,” Sesshomaru said to Toga. Toga bowed to his son.  
“It seems that you have finally found someone to protect Sesshomaru,” Toga said with a smile, remembering when that wasn't something his oldest son ever wanted or thought he needed.  
“More than one,” Sesshomaru said also with a smile, thinking about his pack and family.  
“I am proud of you, Sesshomaru,” Toga said as he left the dojo, to speak with Inuyasha and Sango. Well, this is going to be fun, Toga thought sarcastically.


	18. chapter eighteen

Miroku held Kagome as she cried her heart break out. He was frustrated with Kagome and Inuyasha.   
“I am sorry we keep going over and over this,” Kagome said as if reading his thoughts. She could feel the frustration and anger from both mating marks. Kagome knew that some of it was directed at her and her inability not to be affected by the actions and words of others.  
“I understand Kagome, but when you doubt us, it hurts. We both love you so much and for you to say that you feel you made a mistake, makes us feel like we are not good enough mates. It make's us feel inadequate,” Miroku said to her honestly, the frustration bleeding into his voice. Kagome gasped and cried harder. She didn't realize how it affected her males. No words could fix this, and it made her feel even worse.  
“I know that words can't fix this, but I still feel like it needs to be said. It's not you or Sesshomaru, I doubt, it's me,” Kagome said softly as tear silently ran down her face.  
“I know Kagome. It just does not always feel that way to me or Sesshomaru. Do you honestly think that we would mate someone who was not going to faithful or someone who did not know us?” Miroku asked her gently, sensing Sesshomaru was coming closer.  
“Well, no,” Kagome said uncomfortably chastised.  
“That is right, we would not. Let what Inuyasha said go. Do not take what he said to hear. We do not doubt so take courage from that, when you start feeling doubt. That being said, I understand why it was so hard this time,” Sesshomaru said as he got into the spring with his mates.  
“Sesshomaru?” Miroku asked. “Please enlighten Kagome and I as to why it was so hard for her this time.”  
“She is pupped,” Sesshomaru stated the obvious, looking at both his mates like they lost their minds when they both started laughing. Kagome settled down and looked at Sesshomaru.  
“I had forgotten because I am not sick this time, and I feel okay,” Kagome explained with a gentle smile on her face.  
“Here I thought Kagome was just being Kagome,” Miroku said with a smirk only to get splashed in the face.  
“I am just being me? What's that supposed to mean?” Kagome said a little sharply, but she had a twinkle in her eye letting Miroku know she was just being silly.  
“I think I am at a loss as to what to say to the two of you,” Sesshomaru said shaking his head and started the mate bathing process, or tried to. Miroku and Kagome were in a playful mood and both splashed Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru blinked at the two of them and gave them an evil grin.  
“Crap! Miroku run, hes going to get us and get us good,” Kagome said with a slightly scared look on her face.   
“I will take you with me,” Miroku said picking her up and hauling ass to their rooms, Sesshomaru close behind them. Sesshomaru grinned as he stalked his mates to their rooms, where he processed to tickle Kagome till she was out of breath and gasping. Then he turned to Miroku to see the male gone.  
“Miroku, your a chicken,” Kagome called out to her other male, as she looked at Sesshomaru above her.  
“No, I just got out of the way faster than you,” Miroku called back to them both, grinning as he made his way to the pups for a little time. 'Sesshomaru would you like me to patrol our lands this time? It will give you and Kagome sometime just you and her,' Miroku offered through their mental bond, thinking that it might be nice for Sesshomaru to have time with Kagome. Miroku also wanted time to himself, as sometimes having two mates and eight pups was overwhelming.  
'I think that if you need time you can do that,' Sesshomaru said back at him. He knew that sometimes patrolling was a good way to clear your head and come back to the shiro refreshed and ready to deal with the daily grind of pups, mates, and responsibilities.  
'I will be four days,' Miroku said, as he said goodbye to his pups.  
'Kagome will be upset if you don't say goodbye to her. If something happens, although I do not know what, she will be even more upset with you,' Sesshomaru reminded Miroku.  
'I will be coming back shortly,' Miroku said with a grin as he said goodbye to his pups and the older two. He let them all know that he would be back in four days, and not to worry he still loved them very much. Then he headed back to his mates to say goodbye and that he loved them. He just needed time to clear his head and think about somethings that were rattling around in his head.  
“Kagome, I just came to say I will see you four days, love,” Miroku said as he leaned down and kissed his drowsy mate.  
“What, why?” Kagome asked her eyes coming open to look at him.   
“I am going to go patrol the Western lands,” Miroku said with a slight smile on his face.  
“Alright, four days,” Kagome said as she reached up and pulled him down to her for a sinfully long kiss.  
“I love you, Kagome, Sesshomaru,” Miroku said as he slipped out the door to go. Miroku got to the main gate and headed out to patrol. He didn't mind being on his own at all, he had gotten used to it when he was a hoshi. If he was anything like Sesshomaru though, there would be a two day time period when he got back that neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru would be leaving that bedroom if he had anything to say about it. Miroku sensed a yokai and went to turn around, when he felt a nasty thump on his head and everything went black.   
Four days had passed and Kagome was getting worried when night came and there was no sign of Miroku. Sesshomaru and Kagome were in their rooms talking to each other.  
“Sesshomaru you don't think anything happened to him, do you?” Kagome asked worry very evident in her voice. Sesshomaru had a scowl on his face since day one, wondering if anything happened to Miroku as he had felt pain then nothing. There had been nothing from the mating bond either, which worried Sesshomaru. They always blocked out Kagome when they went on patrol just in case something happened. She would rush and just get hurt if she had felt anything going on. They didn't want her to get hurt or worse. It was normal for her to be more worried than either male as they never blocked each other out.   
“I am sure he will be back tomorrow. If he is not, I will head up a search party for him,” Sesshomaru reassured his female. “He might have lost track of time and wandered farther then he intended.”  
“Alright,” Kagome said with a worry frown on her face. “I feel like something is wrong though, Sesshomaru. Really wrong.” Kagome hoped that her male would listen to her and get a search party going now. Sesshomaru frowned harder at his female hearing her, and knowing that she knew when something was wrong with her mates. He couldn't have asked for a better female than that.   
“Alright, I will head up a search party now,” Sesshomaru consented to his female, wondering if her miko abilities were telling her something or if she just knew. He also felt something was wrong but not to the extent that Kagome was clearly feeling. “My father will watch over you.” Toga, Inuyasha and Sango were still there as the shiro that was Toga's was in dire need of repairs. As he headed to his study, Sesshomaru pulsed his aura for Toga and Sango, who came immediately to him.  
Sango bowed, and waited for Toga to speak to his son.  
“What is it?” Toga asked knowing his son wouldn't bother him and his mate in the evening if it wasn't important.  
“I need the both of you to watch out for Kagome, as I have to search for my other mate. Miroku was supposed to be home by now,” Sesshomaru said still frowning, and wondering what that feeling was in the mating bond between Miroku and him. It was painful tugging, like Miroku was trying to get Sesshomaru to find him.  
“Yes, Sesshomaru, we will look after your mate,” Toga said as he put his arm around Sango, who also nodded to him.  
“Just send for me if you need me, Sesshomaru-sama,” Sango said with a fierce look on her face. Although Sango was just a ningen, she battled just as well as any yokai either daiyokai knew.  
“Thank you, Sango. You don't have to call me Lord anymore as you are my step mother now,” Sesshomaru said watching Sango's reaction to that bit of news.   
Sango looked at Sesshomaru and blinked. When she had mated Toga she hadn't thought about that. That meant she was also...  
“Oh Kami,” Sango said going a little white and whimpering. “That means that I am Inuyasha's step mom to.” She groaned at the thought and suddenly felt the need to go and speak to Kagome. “Where is Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama?” Sango asked feeling weird.  
“Her rooms, they are attached to what used to be my rooms but as I do not like others in those rooms, aside from my mates, she went to her rooms. Father and you can come and go as you please out of those rooms without risking me killing you,” Sesshomaru said sending out another pulse of his aura for his ten shadow foxes. Shenju was in the study before he could send out a second pulse.  
“You sent for us Sesshomaru-sama?” Shenju asked with a bow.  
“I need you and the others for a search party. Miroku seems to be missing as he went on patrol four days ago and has not come back,” Sesshomaru said worried about what might have happened to his missing mate.  
“Yes, my Lord,” Shenju said bowing once again and leaving to go fill in the others on why they were all summoned.  
“Sesshomaru, you don't think that anything bad happened to him do you? It would crush Kagome's heart if anything were to happen to you or Miroku,” Sango asked politely. Leaving the Lord or sama off his name was weird and made her tongue feel funny.  
“I am not sure, however Kagome said she felt something was wrong and she has never been wrong about it before,” Sesshomaru said the frown returning full force.  
“Head out son, and know that your female is safe with Sango and I,” Toga said with a gentle push to get his son out the door.  
“I am just going to tell Kagome goodbye, as she does not like it when we leave without saying anything,” Sesshomaru said standing and heading up to their rooms, forgetting that she wouldn't be there, but she would be in the other rooms.  
“Kagome, I am heading out now, ai,” Sesshomaru called softly just in case their female was asleep. She had been more tired during this pregnancy, then the first one.  
“Come, kiss me, mate,” Kagome said with a strong voice that was full of stress and worry.  
“You need to rest,” Sesshomaru reminded her gently not wanting to incur her wrath before her left but also wanted her to know what he expected from her.   
“I will rule the West in your stead. We don't know how long your going to be, and if you block me out of the mating bond, I will do something nasty to you when you get home,” Kagome said sweetly, making Sesshomaru shudder at the threat. His female could get very viscous if she wanted to.  
“I won't block you, if you rest and take care of yourself,” Sesshomaru said firmly. “My father is here and has ruled the West long before I ever did, let him do this for you and I, koishii.” Kagome sighed having troubles with that but knowing it would make things easier for Sesshomaru compromised on it.  
“How about I will only work for one hour in the morning, afternoon and evening, for three hours total, as I will go out of my mind without one of you being here. I will need something to take my mind off of it,” Kagome said kind of begging.  
“I agree with that. Sango is here as well so you will have a friend to talk with and if I am right, she is also pupped,” Sesshomaru said with a smirk. “I also informed your friend that she is now my step mother. She will want to talk to you tonight.”  
“Sesshomaru, that was cruel. I wonder though if she realize that she's also Inuyasha's step mother,” Kagome wondered a far off look on her face.  
“Yes she did, and she went white as a yokai,” Sesshomaru said with a chuckle bending over his mate and kissing her. “I have to go and find our other mate.”  
“I love you, Sesshomaru. Please bring back our mate safely,” Kagome said tears bright in her eyes. This was going to be the first time all of them had been separated since their mating.  
“I will do what I can, koishii,” Sesshomaru said not wanting to promise her anything.  
“Okay,” Kagome said kissing him again with fervour, her tongue tangling with his, causing them both to groan. Sesshomaru pulled away reluctantly.  
“I have to go, and if we keep doing that I will not leave,” Sesshomaru said regret in his eyes and voice.  
“Go and be safe,” Kagome said gently.  
“I will go, and you rest,” Sesshomaru demanded just as gently, as he brushed her cheek with his hand. He didn't want to leave her but he was worried about Miroku and knew he need to look for his other lover. Where was he?


	19. Chapter nineteen

Miroku woke with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. He was in a dark, dank room with no light and a musty odor, that was hell on his nose. He didn't make a sound, but looked around his room taking in the details, and if he's eyes weren't deceiving him, he was in a dungeon. He was very confused as he remembered going out to patrol, he didn't get very far and then nothing.  
“Ah, so I see your awake,” an unfamiliar voice said in the darkness. Miroku didn't say anything as this yokai,human, or hanyou wouldn't get anything out of him.  
“It doesn't matter if you talk or not, I will be keeping you until the West gives me their Lady,” the voice said. Miroku frowned, wondering what this thing wanted with his mate.  
“If you had actually wanted that, you should have take Sesshomaru, as he rules the West,” Miroku stated truthfully.  
“I think they will give everything up for you,” the voice said.  
“Who are you?” Miroku asked.  
“I am Lord Hayato, Lord of the South, and very pissed at your female,” Hayato said to him.  
“What did she do?” Miroku asked wondering what his sweet female did to incur the wrath of the south.  
“She purified my sons. They are now nothing more than weak, pathetic ningen,” Hayato screamed. Miroku frowned wondering why they were still alive if they were purified, that would only work if they were hanyou.  
“They were hanyou?” Miroku asked. “They never would have held the strength to keep the Southern lands if anyone decided they wanted them more.”  
“They were strong, and powerful. It doesn't matter now, I will just have to keep then kill you until the West does what its supposed to,” Hayato screeched. Miroku didn't say anything, know that Sesshomaru would never give into Hayato for him. He was male and expendable, Kagome was not, as she could bear pups and was the heart of the West already.  
“Do what you will, but they will never give you the Lady of the West,” Miroku said wondering if he would get out, and if he could would he be able to see his mates again?

1 year later...

Kagome had resigned her self to only having Sesshomaru, as the spent one year looking for Miroku and never did find him. Kagome would cry sometimes other times she would rage. They never gave up, Sesshomaru would come home for a time then go back out looking, it was like his scent had disappeared that first day, now it was to late to try and use scent. Sesshomaru would rage, when Kagome couldn't see him. He didn't want her more upset then she already was.  
“Sesshomaru, do you think that he's okay?” Kagome asked still worried. Sesshomaru, wasn't sure as they did not get any demands for him, and there was nothing through the bonds anymore. It had been to long since it was renewed that he would get very faint emotions or tugging but that was it. It was no longer strong and health bond. Suddenly the front gate erupted in howls and yipping, causing Sesshomaru to frown, and look at Kagome, the only time the guards did that was when Toga came with Sango, and their pups. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still not on friendly terms, Kagome, however worked with Inuyasha and Toga on healing emotionally, so that Inuyasha and her could be friends once again. Inuyasha had talked to his father a lot and was growing up, and Kagome could see the change. It wasn't enough for Sesshomaru, of course but Kagome knew the more good stuff she could report back to him the better. Sesshomaru headed down to the main gate, to see a large, emaciated, white dog slowly making its way to the shiro. The white dog was dirty, and ribs were noticeable underneath the white fur. Kagome gasped, at the sight, knowing that if something wasn't done soon that poor dog would die.  
“Sesshomaru, we can't leave that poor yokai like that,” Kagome said with slight tears.  
“We won't,” Sesshomaru said as he went towards the dog. The dirt on the dog covered most of his markings and scent but when Sesshomaru got closer he recognized the scent under the stench rolling off the dog.  
“Miroku what did they did to you?” Sesshomaru asked concern, the anger surging forth. Sesshomaru, grabbed Miroku as gently as he could, when Miroku transformed back into a human type.  
“They were going to kill me, however they didn't know that I was a hoshi. I was able to use my riki for the first time since the transformation and used sutras on the whole lot of them. I think we know rule the South,” Miroku gave a weak laugh as he collapsed against his male. Sesshomaru frowned wondering why the South had taken his mate in the first place. Miroku, however was to weak to move so Sesshomaru wanted to wait to question his mate. He brought Miroku into the main gate to see Kagome bring a hand to her mouth, and tears form in her eyes. Miroku was home now and they had to hope that he was going to be okay. Sesshomaru headed for the hot springs with Kagome not that far behind. They were going to bath their mate and take good care of him, and no more patrolling for him or Kagome again, Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't go through this again, the emotions of this last year almost got the better of them. Kagome went into the water first as Sesshomaru undressed Miroku, and put him into the water with Kagome holding in so that he wouldn't go under the water. It was clear they tortured him, and starved him, how he lasted a year was a little beyond both Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome took a wash cloth and started washing Miroku who leaned into her touch. He had missed his mates so much. It was the only thing that kept him going most days, and he was thankful for them.  
“The Southern Lord was angry that Kagome made his hanyou son's human,” Miroku said after a stretch of silence.  
“I would never do that unless it was asked of me by the hanyou,” Kagome said gently.  
“I know, ai, and I tried telling him that, but he wasn't listening. Thankfully I was wearing my old monks robes when I went patrolling that day, as there were sutras in it. I was able to get away that way. They weren't strong enough to rule the South so I don't understand how they were able to keep it for so long,” Miroku said looking as Sesshomaru.  
“Underhanded means. He would steal a mate to the Lords and expect them to bow to his whims, however we never did get any demands nor were there anymore attacks on our house,” Sesshomaru said frowning even more.  
“I kept telling them that the West wouldn't do anything to get me home. I know that's not the case but I kept telling them that because I didn't want them going after Kagome,” Miroku said clean and tired. He yawned and put his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his back, hoping that after saying it so much he didn't believe that they didn't do anything to get him back. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around both his mates wondering what the hell the Southern Lord was thinking, not that it mattered now, they ruled the South and the West now. They united the South with the West under the Western banner, and no one made another move on the West. Eventually the times rolled on and the way things were was slowly melting away. Years passed and Kagome was getting excited as they neared her time, she would see her family again. 

They were sitting under Goshinboku with their aura, and yoki cloaked. This was the day Kagome had gone down the well for the last time, and her mother didn't know that she would see her again. As her mother came out of the well house, Kagome got up from under the tree letting her mates know to wait there with their pups.  
“Mom?” Kagome called gently out to the woman. Ayane turned around at the sound of her daughters voice, disbelieving, as she looked at her.  
“You just went down the well, how can you be here?” Ayane asked tears still streaming down her face. Kagome smiled at her and hugged her mother.  
“I am a yokai now as the Kami themselves made me one. It has been five hundred years since this time for me. I have a large family now and wanted to introduce you to my mates and pups,” Kagome said with a smile at her mother.  
“Mates and pups?” Ayane asked confused over the wording.  
“I am Inuyokai, mates and pups are husbands and children. They are not human, they are yokai,” Kagome said with a grin showing her mother her fangs by accident. Ayane smiled back at her daughter, so happy that she found happiness in the feudal era.  
“I thought that you would be with Inuyasha,” Ayane said with a frown.  
“We didn't work out, momma, but I got the two best males ever,” Kagome said gesturing them over. “This is Miroku, he was the monk I was telling you about.”  
“The one with the wandering hands?” Ayane said with a twinkle in her eye, remembering the tales Kagome had told her of Miroku.  
“Yes, although, thankfully, he doesn't do that to just anyone anymore,” Kagome laughed at the look on Miroku's face.  
“Koishii, I can't believe you told your mother about that,” Miroku said horrified that his mate had told her mother about it.  
“There are almost no secrets between my mother and I,” Kagome said with a smile. “Don't worry, ai, she won't hold it against, anymore then I do.” Sesshomaru stepped out into the sunshine and walked over to both his mates.  
“This is Lord Sesshomaru, momma, he is my other mate,” Kagome said with another secret smile.  
“Why do you have two mates, Kagome?” Ayane asked wondering about her child's mind.  
“We aren't sure why the Kami put me with both of them. They did however, and although we have had our ups and downs, we are a great team. Mating is different than marriage mother, its deeper and more permanent,” Kagome said with another smile. Kagome turned around and gestured one more time. Shippo, Rin and all of Kagome's pups came forward.  
“These are our pups. Your grandchildren, mamma,” Kagome said as twenty-six pups moved forward.  
“There are so many, Kagome,” Ayane said her eyes round with wonder. Kagome laughed and then informed all of them.  
“There is another litter on the way as well,” Kagome said her eyes sparkly, as she looked at her pups and mates.  
“Koishii, were you hiding it this time?” Sesshomaru asked, his baritone voice being heard for the first time by her mother. Ayane looked at Sesshomaru and wondered how her daughter had broken through the icy calm, she said he always had.  
“Yes, I wanted to be able to tell momma, and all of you at the same time,” Kagome said. “Anyway mom, this is Shippo, the fox I adopted. This is Rin, the human Sesshomaru had adopted, they are mated,” Kagome went on to introduce all her pups and then remember one more thing. She turned toward the stairs and gave a yip.  
“Momma this is my father-in law Toga and his mate Sango. Sango is the taijiya I was telling you about,” Kagome said beaming happy that all her friends got to stay with her through the years and meet her mother.  
“It is nice to finaly meet the wonderful woman that Kagome used to talk about all the time,” Sango said moving forward to shake her hand.  
“We don't shake hands in this house, we are huggers,” Ayane said happy for her daughter. Kagome let out one more yip and Inuyasha and his mate came forward.  
“Momma, you remember Inuyasha? Well this is Chika, his mate. They also have a lot of pups,” Kagome said with a laugh. Her and Inuyasha had made up over the years and he was calmer now. Chika was a full demon who was a servant in his father's house. He had seen her the once and that was it. He wanted her so much he forgot about his obsession with Kagome. Although it took over two hundred years for Miroku and Sesshomaru to forgive him, they had. They were a family again, and it was wonderful. The work Kagome did with the yokai, hanyou and humans had paid off in the long run as yokai didn't have to hid, and they were allowed to live out in the open. They were allowed to be who they were meant to be. It had been a fertility issue which Kagome had fixed with her riki, although she didn't know how she had fixed it in all the regions, just that she did at some point. She had wondered if it was when she was healing Miroku when he had finally come back to them from the South. She had let her riki go to the point where she was exhausted for three weeks and slept most of that time. There were reports to Sesshomaru from all over that the yokai had felt her powers and it touched them in some way or another. Yokai lived, and humans were accepting of them. Kagome was happy that no one had to hide their true colors anymore and could live in peace and harmony with every being on the planet.


End file.
